Heaven Sent
by HazelAngel77
Summary: Horatio brings on a new CSI. He discovers that his friend has a secret that could get her killed and that his feelings go beyond friendship.
1. Chapter 1 The Arrival

It was Monday morning and he was calmly waiting in concourse J for flight 7730 arriving from Chicago. He was wearing his black pinstripe suit and blue shirt. He looked down at his watched, 9:00 am. _Her flight should land soon_, he thought.

"_Chicago Flight 7730, arriving on concourse J, gate 26," _an automated voice announced came over the public address system.

He made is way over to the gate. He remembered when she came down to help with a couple of cases two years ago. He was very impressed with her skills as an investigator. He would have brought her on; however, he wasn't able to do so at the time. Now, with Ryan Wolfe gone, they needed another investigator. Therefore, he gave his friend, Lieutenant Michael O'Brien who headed up the Chicago Police Department crime lab a call a couple of weeks ago.

_It was 10 am and his phone rang for tenth time that morning. Michael was starting to get irritated. He picked it up. "Yes, Miss Phillips?"_

"_There is a Lieutenant Horatio Caine calling from the Miami-Dade Crime lab for you on line one. Would you like me to take a message?"_

"_No, if Lieutenant Caine is calling me something's up." Michael told his receptionist. He pressed the line one button and paused for it to connect. "Hello?"_

"_Michael, its Horatio Caine," Horatio greeted._

"_Hey, Horatio, it's been a while. How are things going down there?"_

"_Honestly, Mike, things could be better. I had to let one of my CSI's go."_

"_That's never a good thing. Is there anything I can do?" Mike asked._

"_Actually, that's why I was calling. I've been looking for another trace analyst. Do you know anyone up there who would be interested?" Horatio asked, knowing there was._

"_Do you need to ask that question? Detective Sheridan loved it when I sent her down there two years ago to help you out. It's her vacation spot. We don't even ask her where she's going anymore." Michael laughed. _

"_Yes, I usually run into her when she's down here. She is one of the best trace analysts and criminal psychologists that I've had the privilege of meeting. She was a tremendous help to us when she came down. She's become a good friend." _

"_I think she would be open to an interview. Would you like me to page her and see what she says?"_

"_Only if she's not out on a call," Horatio said, not wanting to distract her._

"_No, she's in the lab today. It's been quiet around here lately." Michael said. "Let me put you on hold."_

"_Not a problem," Horatio answered._

_After a few minutes, Michael came back on. "Horatio, are you there?"_

"_Yes, Mike,"_

"_Good, I've put you on speaker phone. Detective Sheridan is here." Michael explained. He nodded at Detective Sheridan._

"_Good morning, Lieutenant Caine," she greeted, her light Irish accent flavoring her words._

_Horatio smiled. "Good morning to you, Detective Sheridan."_

"_Down to business," Mike said. "Eryn, Horatio has an opening in his lab in Miami. Would you be interested in interviewing for the position and if asked to accept it, transfer to the Miami Dade PD?"_

_Eryn gave Mike a light smile, "Yes, I would."_

"_Okay, umm," Horatio began as he looked at the calendar. "Would two weeks from today be doable, Mike?"_

_Mike looked at Eryn. She nodded. "It shouldn't be a problem."_

"_Good, I'll make the arrangements and have all the information sent to you."_

_Eryn's cell phone vibrated. It was a call out. She looked at Mike. He nodded and she got up and walked out of the office._

"_That'll work, Horatio. Thank you for giving Eryn this opportunity."_

"_She earned it, as far as I'm concerned, Mike. Could I speak with her privately?"_

"_Sorry, Horatio," Mike apologized. "She got a call out a second ago."_

"_I understand. Thank you Mike, again. I'll get the details to you as soon as I can."_

The men finished their conversation. Mike hung up and smiled. He was going to miss her, but it was an opportunity he wasn't going to let her pass up.

She walked through the skyway and out into the concourse. She looked around slowly, scanning the crowd for the man she was looking for. _There he is_, she thought. She saw him standing off away from the main crowd, looking out the floor to ceiling windows, at the city to which he had given his blood. She easily made her way through crowd over to where he stood.

He looked up when felt someone walk up behind him. He saw her reflection in the window, dipped his head and smiled. He looked up again and turned around.

"Detective Eryn Alyssa Sheridan," he greeted, extending his hand to her.

She smiled as she took the offered hand. "Lieutenant Horatio Caine."

Eryn Sheridan was a spitfire to say the least. She had curly dark auburn hair, which she wore in corn rolls, green-hazel eyes, a light honey complexion and a splattering of freckles all over. She wore a pair of vintage boot-cut jeans, low-heeled black boots and a black shrug top, all of which showed off her hourglass figure, causing several patrons to turn their heads, admiring her. At 5'8" and 130 lbs, she seemed more like a model than a police officer. Then again, anyone messing with her would find out all too quickly, that she was all muscle.

Of Irish decent, Eryn's family came over during the Irish potato famine and settled in Chicago. She came from a long line of Irish police officers. Her great-grand father, grandfather and father were all officers in the Chicago PD. Her father was Alan Sheridan and her mother Alyssa, who was a doctor. Alan joined the Chicago PD when he was 21 and Alyssa was 21, in medical school. She met Alan through a mutual friend. They were married May 8, 1966. They had four children, Shannon, Brandon, Justin and Eryn.

Eryn had met Lieutenant Caine at different time when he would come up to see Mike. It wasn't until two years ago, that her friendship with him began to develop. Mike had asked her to go down to Miami after Horatio had called. Horatio asked Mike to send her down since Mike had his hands on one of the best criminal psychologist in the country. She spent two months in Miami, helping Horatio and his team track down a psychotic serial killer. The killer had a fascination with Dr. Hannibal Lecter from the movie Silence of the Lambs. After that, she made a point to take her vacation time in Miami.

"It's been a little while," Horatio said, smiling at the thirty-year-old detective.

"Only six months, Lieutenant," Eryn smiled, adjusting her carryon.

Horatio tilted his head to the side. "May I take that for you?"

She took the carryon off her shoulder and handed it to Horatio. He took the bag, but paused, noticing a light bruise on her collarbone near her shoulder. _The strap must have covered it up_, he thought.

"Eryn, where did that bruise come from?" He asked, wondering if she was alright.

"Ah, that thing," she replied. "The day you called about the interview, I got a call out to a scene."

"Mike said that you got called out," he confirmed.

"While we were processing the scene, a few members from two rival gangs were in the area and we got caught in the crossfire. I took a bullet, but the vest caught it. It looked a lot worse last week." Eryn explained.

"I'm glad to hear that you were alright."

As they began to walk to the baggage claim, the baggage from her flight began to come around the baggage carousel. She noticed her small suitcase coming around. She walked up to get it, but Horatio grabbed it first.

"Come on Horatio," Eryn said.

"You're going to have a busy enough day," he said, giving her a light smile.

He picked up her suitcase and they made their way over to the Enterprise Car Rental counter. They waited for the person in front of them to be done and Horatio stepped up.

"I have a reservation," he stated to clerk.

"May I have the name on the reservation?"

"Horatio Caine," he answered.

"Ah, yes, the car is ready for you, Mister Caine. I'll have the attendant bring the car up for you," the clerk said. "The return day is Saturday, June 22 by 7 pm."

"Thank you very much, ma'am," he said as the clerk handed him the keys to the car."

Horatio turned and handed the keys to Eryn. She took the keys and quickly picked her carryon before he could pick it up again. He looked at her and smiled. _She's being feisty_, he thought as they walked out of the door and waited for the car.

Eryn pulled her sunglasses out of her purse. They were wire frames with small oval driving lenses. She put them on and looked over at Horatio. She noticed that he had something on his mind, but didn't inquire. She pulled out her blackberry, texting Mike. _Got to MIA in one piece have fun._

Horatio had already put his on. He had been watching her for a few minutes. He had known her for a while now, but always got the impression that she was watching over her shoulder. Almost as if, she was expecting someone to be there. However, to his credit, he never asked her about it. _She'll tell me when she's ready,_ he thought.

A few minutes past and the attendant drove up in the car. It was a black pearl Hyundai Tiburon. Eryn's jaw dropped as she looked at Horatio. He bashfully looked down.

"Now I know the county _did not_ pay for that, Horatio," Eryn commented as she walked around the car. "You know if I didn't have my BMW K 1200 S waiting for me at home, you might have arrest me for grand theft auto." She laughed.

Horatio couldn't help but join her. _I could see her doing that too, _he laughed to himself. She opened the trunk. Horatio put her suitcase in the trunk, as she handed the carryon to Horatio. He shut the trunk and walked up to the driver side door, opening it for Eryn.

He took her by the hand and helped her into the driver's seat. He closed the door, walked around to the passenger side and got in. Eryn synced her blackberry with the navigation system. She started the car and pulled out.

"Where the Hummer parked?" She asked.

"In the next lot, third row in, five spaces down from the front," he responded.

She found it easily and stopped by the vehicle. Horatio got out and came around to the driver side. Eryn brought down the window.

"Thank you," Horatio said. "Next stop is the lab. Do you remember the way?"

"Like I could forget," she said. "Where am I staying by the way?"

"The National Hotel," he said.

"Wow," she breathed out. "Horatio, you know I'll never be able to pay you back."

"Eryn," he said quietly. "You'll never have to."

She smiled at him, taking in his red hair and blue eyes. _I don't think this man will ever cease to amaze me,_ she thought.

Horatio stood up, walked over to the Hummer, and paused before getting in. His cell phone vibrated as he saw Eryn pull away. _Bet you lunch I get there first- E_. Horatio smiled. _Two can play at the game, _he thought. He text Eryn back. _You're on._


	2. Chapter 2 The Interview

Eryn pulled into the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, finding a visitor's spot open, parked. She got out, leaned against her car and waited. About twenty minutes went by before she saw Horatio turn into the parking lot. She stood there with a bright smile as Horatio got out of the Hummer.

"Lunch is on you, Lieutenant," Eryn greeted.

Horatio bashfully smiled. "I believe it is ma'am. Shall we?"

He gestured for Eryn to go first. She turned, opened the trunk and pulled out her carryon bag out. She closed the trunk and began to walk in front of Horatio. She suddenly became nervous. Horatio noticed that she was playing with her claddaugh ring. She always does that when she's nervous, he thought.

Calleigh met them as they were walking up to the building. She gave Eryn a hug. "Hey, Irish, how was your flight?"

"Southern, it's good to see you. My flight was good," Eryn smiled as she hugged Calleigh.

"Everything's ready, Horatio," Calleigh said.

Horatio smiled at the nicknames the women had given each other after Eryn had helped them two years ago. Horatio nodded and stepped up beside her to open the door, letting her go inside. They walked over to the elevator. Horatio pressed the button. When the doors opened, he let Eryn step in first then he followed. As the doors closed, Eryn let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Horatio lightly smiled, placing his hand on the small of her back. "You'll do fine, Eryn."

She smiled. "I've done this a hundred times, so why am I nervous?"

Horatio was about to answer when the elevator doors opened. They stepped out of the elevator. Eric Delko met them at the reception desk where Horatio was getting Eryn signed in.

"Hey, Horatio," Eric greeted, extending his hand to the woman with Horatio. "Detective Sheridan, it's good to see you again."

"Thanks, Eric," Eryn replied with a smile, shaking Eric's hand.

"Eric," Horatio answered. "Could you take Miss Sheridan's bag up to my office and grab the file that is on my desk, please, while I get her interview started."

"Not a problem, H," Eric answered as he took Eryn's bag from her and head to Horatio's office.

"Could you come with me, please," Horatio asked Eryn as he directed her toward the conference room at the far end of the hallway.

Everyone in the lab knew that there was an interview going on that day. They were instructed that any evidence with the initials ES on it, be set aside and turned into Horatio.

Eryn nodded and followed Horatio to the conference room. He opened the door, allowing Eryn to enter. He followed her in, closing the door. He walked over to the table, pulled out a chair for Eryn. She sat down at the head of the table while Horatio sat down on her right.

Eric knocked on the door, stepping into the room, he handed it to Horatio. Horatio thanked him and watched him leave. He looked at Eryn.

"Shall we get started Miss Sheridan?" Horatio smiled.

She nodded and the interview began. Horatio went over her whole file.

"You graduated from high school when you were 16, attended the West Chester University of Pennsylvania and received a bachelor's in Forensic Toxicological Chemistry. At the same time, you attended Norwich University online and received Master's in Criminal Investigative Psychology."

"Yes, that's correct."

"You graduated from both school in the top five of your class. You did your internships with Chicago Police Department after which you were brought on full time in the crime lab."

The interview took three hours. Around two o'clock, Eryn stood up and stretched. Horatio paused.

"If you need a break, Miss Sheridan, we can,"

"No, I just need to walk around," Eryn said.

Horatio nodded. He leaned forward, dipping his head. "Eryn, I know this isn't something you do not like discussing, but I need you to tell me about the IAB investigation."

Eryn sighed, walked over to the window and turned back at Horatio. "You're right, I don't," she replied as she turned away.

Horatio stood up and walked over to Eryn. "Eryn, Mike gave me the reports, apologizes from the CPD and IAB, and the letter of promotion."

"So, why are you asking me about it?" Eryn said, looking down at the floor

Horatio dipped his head, sighed and stepped in front of Eryn. "Eryn," he said softly. "Stetler will be all over you if you don't fill in the gaps in your file. I don't want you to go through something like that again."

"You want to know why I was in the hospital don't you."

"Eryn, you have to trust me on this," he said gently.

Eryn took a deep breath. "It had nothing to do with the job, but the incident that put me there, occurred at work."

Horatio noticed the pleading in her eyes, asking him to leave it alone. "I'm here if you want to talk, Eryn, okay?"

"Thank you." She said.

Horatio smiled, walking back over to the table and closed the folder. He picked it up and opened the door for Eryn. "Would you follow me, please?"

Eryn stepped out of the conference room and followed him to the trace lab. Horatio knocked on the door and Eric looked up. Horatio and Eryn walked in.

"Hey, H," Eric greeted. "Everything is ready."

On the table were fourteen evidence bags and twenty swabs. Eryn put on a lab coat. An officer stood outside the lab to keep anyone from disturbing what was going on inside. Horatio handed Eryn a folder containing crime scene photos and other documentation, as well as a notebook.

"Identify the trace evidence and the killer. You have three hours, Miss Sheridan.," Horatio said. "Eric will be here if you should need anything from one of the other labs."

Eryn nodded, immediately getting to work. Eric stood off to the side, giving her the room she needed to work. She began to pull the photos and information from the folder. She carefully went over them, taking notes periodically.

After about forty-five minutes, Eryn began the process of processing the trace evidence and swabs. As she sorted through everything, she noticed that a biological with trace on it. She collected the trace and the called Eric over.

"Eric," she began. "Would you run this to DNA, please?"

Eric took the evidence to DNA, passing Horatio on the way. They smiled at one another.

"She found it, H," Eric confirmed.

"Smart girl," Horatio replied, remembering how the DNA evidence on the killer was missed.

Eric dropped it off to Valera, who smiled. She set the evidence pouch to the side.

He went back to trace. Walking in, he noticed that Eryn was working on the syringe.

Horatio quietly entered, not wanting to distract her from the evidence. Eryn took apart the syringe to examine it. She picked up the autopsy photos.

"Bastard," Eryn said, more to herself than to Eric.

Eric looked over at Horatio, then at Eryn. "Find something?"

"The killer made sure that she had her insulin, then used it to inject her with something else. He didn't want her die from anything but him."

"What makes you think that?" Horatio asked.

Eryn only paused for a moment upon hearing Horatio's voice, and then she continued to work.

"Because of this," Eryn said, handing a photo to Horatio. "It's a fresh injection site over the pancreas. The syringe has a significant amount of blood on it, far more than was is transferred a typical injection."

"Was there another injection site on the body?" Eric asked.

She picked up another photo, handing it to Horatio. "The secondary injection site was into the superior vena cava."

"What was she injected with?"

Eryn looked at Horatio and Eric. "A neuromuscular blocker."

"What is that?" Eric asked.

"This type of drug blocks neuromuscular transmission at the neuromuscular junction, causing paralysis of the affected skeletal muscles." She explained. Seeing that they needed more information, she continued. "Clinically, neuromuscular block is used as an adjunct to anesthesia to induce paralysis, so that surgery, especially intra-abdominal and intra-thoracic surgeries, can be carried out with fewer complications. Because neuromuscular block may paralyze muscles required for breathing, mechanical ventilation should be available to maintain adequate respiration."

"So, it paralyzes you and you can't move, speak or feel?"

"No, you can't do anything except feel."

"What do you mean, Eryn?" Horatio inquired.

"You still feel everything, but you can't do anything about it. You are still aware of pain even after full conduction block has occurred; hence, general anesthetics and/or analgesics must be given to prevent anesthesia awareness."

"You mean our victim felt everything her killer did to her, but couldn't prevent it?" Eric commented painfully.

Eryn nodded sadly. She walked over to the upright Plexiglas drawing board. "Here's what he injected her with." She proceeded to write the chemical structure on the board, and then handed the Mass Spectrum readout to Horatio. "It's Tubocurarine chloride, Horatio."

Horatio's cell rang, seeing that it was the State attorney; he excused himself to take the phone call.

After two hours and fifteen minutes, the picture began to reveal itself. In her mind, Eryn saw the whole story of a sixteen-year-old young woman sexually abused since she was a teenager.

At five o'clock, Horatio found Eryn sitting at the table with a small stack of reports and all of the evidence resealed, documented and initialed, talking with Eric. She looked at the door when Horatio walked in.

"Times up, Miss Sheridan," Horatio smiled. "What have you found?"

"Your victim, Melissa Smith, 16, diabetic and sexually abused since she was 14. Your killer was her father, Andrew Smith."

"What's the connection?"

"His wife died of cervical cancer, shortly after Melissa's 14th birthday. Unknown to his wife, Andrew had an addiction to child pornography. After his wife died, he couldn't deal and began to molesting his daughter. Melissa was silent until her 16th birthday when her father started to withholding her insulin until she would comply."

"So, what caused him to snap?" Eric asked.

"He found out that she turned him in after she went to the hospital from a diabetic seizure. Two day later Melissa and her father went missing. He father was a doctor whom was employed by the state. He oversaw the lethal injections."

"He would rather torture his daughter then stop." Eric commented.

"If you look back into his history, you'll find abuse, more than likely sexual."

"Miss Sheridan, why don't you get some air and come back in an hour." Horatio suggested. "By the way, there is something for you in the break room."

Eryn nodded, hung the lab coat and walked out of the trace lab. She headed for the break room. Walking, she noticed a brown carryout bag on the table. There was a note on the bag. She pulled it off. Opening the notes, she read its message: Miss Sheridan I owed you lunch. Since it was late, I thought dinner would be in order. I got The Capital Grill. I hope you like it and there is a Metrowater orange-mint in the refrigerator Horatio.

She opened the bag and took out the soup and entrée containers. She opened the soup bowl to find lobster bisque. In the entrée container was a parmesan sourdough club with coleslaw. She closed the containers, put them back in bag, grabbed the water out of the refrigerator and went outside to a set of tables behind the building.

Before going outside, she stopped by the receptionist. "Hey Paula," Eryn said, getting Paula's attention.

"What can I do for you, Detective Sheridan?"

"If Lieutenant Caine comes looking, could you tell him I'm outside eating?"

Paula smiled. "Not a problem, Detective."

Eryn made her way outside and sat down. She took out her lunch, silverware and puller her cell phone out, putting it on the table. She began to eat and realized everything was still hot. Eryn pulled her hair back and ate her lunch.

Horatio walked outside and looked around. He looked over to his right at the tables. He noticed that she had finished eating and was enjoying the evening air. Walking over to her, he stopped about ten feet away to watch her for a few moments.

Eryn didn't realize what time it was nor was she aware that Horatio was watching her. Then she smelled it. She took a deep breath, catching the scent of something, masculine cologne. She opened her eyes. Looking around, she spotted Horatio watching her about ten feet away.

He walked up and sat down beside her. He dipped his head, lightly smiling. "Did you enjoy you dinner?"

"Yes, very much. Thank you, Horatio," Eryn replied, looking at him. "So, did my work met with your approval?"

He smiled again, noticing her nervous laugh. "Yes, it did and you shouldn't doubt yourself. You are one of the best trace technician and criminal psychologists' in the country."

"Thank you,"

"Tomorrow, we'll go out to the range and take care of the firearms test."

"Firearms test?"

"If you accept the position, we'll have to transfer your firearms qualifications down here."

"Are you offering me the job?" Eryn asked with a raised eyebrow.

Horatio dipped his head, nodding. "Yes, I am," he said, his eyes meeting Eryn's eyes.

Eryn considered Horatio for a moment, a contented smile forming on her lips. "You've got yourself a trace technician and shrink."

Horatio smiled, helped her gather the containers and walked back inside with her.


	3. Chapter 3 Sweet Dreams

They walked back inside and headed back up to the lab. Horatio noticed that Eryn was pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Are you, okay?" He asked.

Eryn rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, my flight is catching up with me. I literally went straight from work to the airport."

Horatio looked at her. "Eryn, have you not slept?"

She shook her head. "I haven't slept since Saturday."

"You should have said something to me at the airport," he gently chided.

"Horatio, I'm use to pulling all-nighters when I have to. I wanted to get the case I was working on finished up before I left."

He nodded, understanding where she was coming from. "Well, then, let's get you to the hotel so you can get some rest."

They stepped out of the elevator and walked through the layout lab and up to Horatio's office. He opened the door and Eryn walked in. Eryn opened her carryon and pulled out a folder, handing it to Horatio

"Here are my accreditations, licenses and that other file that you asked for."

Horatio smiled and placed them on his desk. He picked up thick stack of papers and sighed.

"I know you're tired and I hate to do this to you, but could you fill these out."

_It always amazes me how much paperwork comes with transferring_, she thought, as she took the stack of papers from him. She put them in her carryon and picked it up. Eryn tried to stifle a yawn that had been threatening her for the past fifteen minutes, but it was no use, the past two days had caught up with her.

Horatio turned to see her yawn. Shaking his head, he put his coat back on and grabbed his briefcase. He opened the door. They walked out and Horatio locked the door. Stepping into the elevator, Eryn cell phone vibrated.

"Eryn Sheridan," she answered.

"Hey, Eryn," the caller replied. "It's Mike."

"Hey boss, what's up?"

Horatio smirked, knowing that Mike wanted to know how things went.

"How did things go? Do I have to find a new technician and shrink?"

Eryn laughed. "Thing went great, passed with flying colors from what I was told."

"So, did Horatio offer you the position?"

"Mike, you knew he was going to offer me the job when he called about the interview," Eryn said as she looked over at Horatio, who had bashfully dipped his head.

"I had a gut feeling."

"I also know that you are already looking for my replacement," she stated.

Horatio heard Mike laugh as they stepped out of the elevator. Eryn continued to talk to Mike as they walked out of the building. They got to Eryn's car. She put her carryon in the back seat while Horatio opened the driver side door. He helped Eryn in and closed the door.

Eryn started the car and rolled down the window. Horatio leaned down to look into the car.

"Follow me. Traffic is horrible in South Beach this time of day, so if you get lost, call me, okay?"

Eryn nodded and waited for Horatio. He got into the Hummer, started it and pulled out. He paused until Eryn was ready to follow. When she pulled out, they headed for the National Hotel. It was a twenty-minute drive because of the traffic.

Horatio parked while Eryn pulled up in front of the hotel. The valet came around, opening the door for Eryn and helped her out. She opened the trunk and the bellhop removed her suitcase. She closed the trunk and got her carryon out of the back seat.

By the time the valet pulled away to park Eryn's car, Horatio was walking up to Eryn. He took her carryon bag while the bellhop followed with the suitcase. Eryn always stayed here when she came down for her vacation.

Horatio watched Eryn look around, a light smile coming over her face. He just shook his head. _She is so easy-going for the kind of work we do, _he thought. They walked up to check-in.

The hotel manager was walking behind the desk clerks when Horatio and Eryn walked up. He looked up and smiled.

"Lieutenant Caine," he greeted. "It is good to see you. Is there a problem?"

"No, Mr. Willhall," Horatio answered. "I believe, Miss Sheridan, has a reservation."

Mr. Willhall smiled when he saw Eryn. "Miss Sheridan, we are glad to have you back with us. I will get you checked in myself."

He quickly typed Eryn's name in to the computer and brought up the reservation. "Yes, here it is," Mister Willhall said. "A poolside cabana suite has been reserved for you. Your suite number is 112. Here is your key card. Oh, Miss Sheridan, anything else you might need has been taken care of."

Eryn took the key card and thanked Mr. Willhall. Horatio handed the carryon to the bellhop. They followed the bellhop to Eryn's suite. Eryn unlocked the door and walked in. She began to walk through the suite and out to the terrace.

The suite was very large, 480 square feet, done in cream and white with an oversized private terrace overlooking the one-of-a-kind 205-foot long swimming pool and surrounding tropical gardens. The bedroom had a king-size bed covered in cream and white Egyptian cotton. The living room area had a king-size sleeper sofa with two matching chairs, a Bose stereo system and plasma TV. The dining area comfortably seated four and a large bouqet of Orchids decorated the table.

The bellhop placed the suitcase and carryon on the luggage rack. Horatio tipped him and followed him to the door. He closed it and turned to join Eryn on the terrace. He stopped in the doorway and watched her. Over the past three years, their friendship had deepened. It was last year, when he began to realize that his feelings for her ran deeper than friendship. Now, he had to put those feelings aside, but he knew they wouldn't stay that way. _Why did I do this to myself? I should have asked her to stay the last time she was down here, _he thought.

Horatio quietly walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He felt her tense then relax as he gently massaged her shoulders. Eryn sighed contentedly, leaning back against his chest.

Every time she came down, Horatio had something planned. Last year, she noticed a shift in their friendship toward something deeper, but she didn't want to push him. When it was time for her to go back to Chicago, he was quiet, as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't bring himself to say it. They both knew it. _I should have stayed,_ she thought.

"Horatio," Eryn said softly, turning around to face him. "This changes things, doesn't it?"

Horatio gently smiled. "I should have asked you to stay in January," he said gently as he stroked her cheek.

Eryn reached up, taking his hand in hers and reaching down for the other. She studied his hands for several moments. Horatio rested his forehead against hers, both of them enjoying each other's company.

"I should have stayed," she whispered. "I wanted too."

Horatio gently brought Eryn's face up so he could look at her. "Taking this job will change things, but I will always be here for you, okay?"

Eryn nodded as she tried to stifle a yawn. Horatio lightly chuckled.

"I think you need to get some sleep," he said as he led her back into the suite.

Horatio helped her unpack and put things away. Eryn put her intimate things away while Horatio got her laptop setup on the desk and hooked it up to the internet connection. She came out into the living room area.

Just then, Horatio's cell vibrated. He pulled it out of his inside breast pocket, seeing it was a homicide call, he turned to Eryn.

"Eryn, I have a call out, but if you need anything or something happens, call me," he said as they walked to the door.

"Okay, be careful, Horatio," Eryn replied.

Horatio gave her one of his rare smiles. "Eryn, you need to be a the lab no later than 8:30 tomorrow morning. We'll leave at nine of the range."

"I won't be late."

"Sweet Dreams, Eryn," he whispered, giving her a light kiss on her cheek.

Eryn locked the door for the night and took a deep breath. "Oh, girl, what have you gotten yourself into," she said aloud as she got ready for bed.

After setting the alarm, she crawled under the Egyptian cotton sheets and comforter. Eryn drifted off to sleep, content to know that she held a special place in her friend's heart. Her dreams pushed down the fear in her heart that never left, not since that day, dreams of Horatio holding her, telling her she was safe and that he wasn't going anywhere.


	4. Chapter 4 Show Off

Eryn had a hard time placing the sound that had awakened her. Then she realized that it was the alarm clock, letting out a groan at having her dream interrupted. She looked over to see it was 5:00 am. She fell back on the pillow, stretched, and rubbed her eyes._ I haven't slept that well for a while. Then again, I always sleep well when I'm down here,_ she thought.

She got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Eryn washed her face, brushed her teeth and took her corn rolls outs. Then she put her hair up in a ponytail and put on a grey pair of jogging pants and a black tank top.

Grabbing a bottle of Dasani out of the mini bar and her key card, she head to the fitness center. A few other guests were there, who liked their morning runs. She ran eight miles in an hour and a half. When she was finished, she walked over to the desk.

The manager was at the counter and recognized Eryn. "Miss Sheridan, how may I help you?"

"I would like to schedule an appointment for a massage," Eryn stated.

"Actually, Miss Sheridan, there is a massage scheduled for you every day," the manager explained.

Eryn was surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, ma'am, I spoke to the person who arranged them myself," the manager confirmed.

"Thank you very much. Would four o'clock this afternoon be alright?"

The manager looked over the schedule and nodded. "Yes, that will be fine, Miss Sheridan. Also, I can arrange for your breakfast to be sent to your room every morning if you would like?"

"Yes, that would be great. I would like my car ready by 7:30 this morning, if possible."

"That won't be a problem, Miss Sheridan."

Eryn thanked the manager and went back to her room.

She looked at her watch, _6:40 am. Just enough time to take a swim,_ she thought. Eryn pulled out her black halter bikini, which showed off her hourglass figure nicely, put it on and grabbed one of the cream bath sheets. She walked out to the hotel's pool, aptly named the Infinite Pool because it was 205 feet long.

The sky was blue with a few cotton candy clouds floating by. The sun peaked out from behind one of the clouds. The humidity was still low, but Eryn knew it wouldn't stay that way. It was already getting warm. The bird sang to their heart's content. Eryn took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the ocean carried on the breeze. Eryn took her hair down.

She looked around to see if anyone else was up and found the pool area deserted. She put her towel on a lounger. She knelt down to test the water. _Very nice, I won't go into shock when I dive in,_ she thought. She walked down to the deep end of the pool. Eryn took a breath, taking a few steps back; she dove in and came up about 8 feet out. She swam the length of the pool, turned and swam back to the deep end of the pool.

Eryn looked at her stainless steel eco-drive Citizens watch,_ 7:00 am, I'd better get moving. Horatio won't let me live it down if I'm late,_ she thought. She climbed out of the pool, walked over to the lounger where her towel was laying. She toweled off and headed back into her suite.

_You're getting very predictable, Eryn_, he thought.The man knew her routine every time she came down to Miami. He thought she was just taking a week off from work that is, until he saw her at the airport with that cop. The man made a few phone calls, discovering that Eryn was not down here for a vacation, but for an interview. That thought brought a menacing grin to his face. _This time,_ he thought, _you won't be able to hide. I'll find you. _His eyes fell on her back. _I see, you still have the scars I gave you. I wonder if you still have nightmares,_ the man thought. He turned and walked back into his suite.

Pulling out a pair of distressed vintage boot-cut jeans and looked through her shirts. _If I'm going to be shooting all day, then I'm going to be comfortable,_ she thought. She chose her dark olive green corset style dress tank top, sterling silver box chain with a trinity knot pendent and studs. Eryn pulled out a black lace bra, panties and socks. Eryn grabbed her clothes and went in to the bathroom.

She quickly showered, the smell of her Bath and Body Chocolate Amber body wash filling the air. Eryn got out, dried off and got dressed. She pulled out her makeup bag. She put on her makeup, her eye shadow, brown eyeliner and mascara pulled out the green in her eyes, a soft pink blush highlighted her high cheekbones and a tinted pink lip-gloss showed off her full lips. Eryn sprayed herself with her Chocolate Amber body spray. Eryn put a highlighting glosser in her hair, along with some curling mousse. _I'm going to look like Curly Sue by the time I get to the lab,_ she thought.She left it down, but threw a clip in her purse just in case she got hot.

She walked out into the bedroom and looked in the full-length mirror. The neckline of her top gave just a hint of cleavage and the jeans nicely hugged her hips. Both pieces of clothing showed off her figure. _Girl, they might ban you from the range,_ she thought. She put her socks on and pulled out her low-heeled black boots. The shine was a little dull with slight scuffmarks from wear, but they were her favorite boots.

Eryn looked down at her watch. _7:25 am, I guess I'm eating on the run this morning,_ she thought. She grabbed her purse, key card, carryon bag and car keys. She threw back her two shots of espresso, then grabbed her bagel with honey-nut cream cheese and headed out the door.

Eryn stopped at the front desk to see if she had any messages. The desk clerk said that she had no messages and that her car was waiting for her out front. She thanked the clerk, walked outside and got into her car. Eryn headed to the lab; taking the short cut that Horatio showed her the first she was down here.

When she pulled into the parking lot, Horatio was waiting outside in front of the crime lab building. Eryn parked, grabbed her purse, carryon bag and got out of the car.

Horatio watched Eryn walk up the sidewalk, a light smile playing on his lips. He couldn't help but admire her. _She's the most beautiful woman in Miami,_ he thought as his eyes followed the light sway of her hips. Her auburn curls swayed with her movements as deep shades of red reflected the sunlight. His eyes ran up her body to her face, grateful for his sunglasses. He shook his head as he chided himself, trying to remember that in two weeks, he would be her boss. She had a bright smile on her lips as she walked up to him.

"Good morning, Miss Sheridan," Horatio greeted, hoping the blush in his cheeks wasn't too obvious.

"It wasn't intentional, Lieutenant," Eryn began as she pulled her sunglasses down her nose. "And I'm not late."

"No, you're not late," Horatio affirmed.

They walked into the building and went up to the lab. Eryn waited while Horatio went up to his office to get her gun credentials. She watched as people went about their daily business. _They've remodeled since I was here two years ago,_ she thought. The large glass windows let the sunshine pour in, reflecting off the lab doors and walls, creating a rainbow of colors in the halls.

While she was waiting, a man approached her. He was tall with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Excuse me, ma'am, May I help you?" the man asked.

"I'm waiting for Lieutenant Caine," Eryn answered. She looked at his flat badge that hung on his left hip. _He's IAB,_ she said to herself, making a mental note.

"Well, if it's not department business, then you'll have to wait downstairs in the main lobby."

Horatio came out of his office and looked down toward the receptionist's desk. He noticed the man talking the Eryn. _This is interesting,_ he thought. He locked his office and told Calleigh that he would be at the academy firing range taking care of Eryn's firearm qualifications. He walked out of the layout lab and silently came up behind the man.

"Detective Sheridan, are you ready for your firearm qualifications?" Horatio asked.

The man turned around and looked at Horatio. "Detective Sheridan, the Eryn Sheridan?"

Eryn looked at the man. "Detective Eryn Sheridan, expert trace analyst and criminal investigative psychologist," she confirmed extending her hand to him.

The man shook her hand. "Sergeant Rick Stetler, IAB. How do you know Lieutenant Caine?"

"Two year ago, Miss Sheridan was sent down here by her Lieutenant, at my request, from Chicago to assist us with the Pantomime case," Horatio said.

Rick thought for a moment. "Oh, yes, I remember, the serial murder case." He paused as if remembering something else. "She's here to take Wolfe's place."

"Yes, she's here interviewing all week. We have an appointment at the range to do her firearm qualifications."

Rick nodded and walked away. Eryn looked at Horatio, a strange look on her face.

"What wrong, Eryn? I know that look."

"That man always made me uncomfortable," Eryn said, unsure of the purpose of Rick's inquiries.

Horatio smiled. "We'd better get going or we're going to be late," he said as he picked up Eryn's carryon bag.

They walked out of the building and over to the Hummer. Horatio opened the passenger side door and helped her into the seat, putting the bag in the backseat. He came around and climbed into the driver's seat, started the Hummer and pulled out of the parking lot.

Horatio glanced over at Eryn occasionally. She was quietly taking in the passing scenery. It took thirty minutes for them to get to the academy. He pulled into the parking lot. Parking the Hummer, Horatio looked over at Eryn, who already had her game face on.

Horatio came around and opened the door for Eryn, helping her out. She opened the passenger door and unzipped her carryon bag. Eryn removed what looked like a large black leather cd case and zipped the bag up. She turned around as Horatio stepped forward, turning Eryn so she was hid from view. Eryn removed her sunglasses.

Horatio took his sunglasses off, giving her a soft smile. Eryn lowered her gaze as she felt a blush rise in her cheeks. Horatio gently put a finger under her chin and brought her face back up to look at him.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear, his breath causing Eryn to shiver slightly.

"Horatio," she said knowing the uncertainty in her voice would give her away.

Horatio looked into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Eryn looked away, embarrassed. "Horatio, it wasn't my intention to …"

He turned her face back, seeing the embarrassment in her eyes. "Eryn, there's no need to feel embarrassed." Horatio gave her a smile, reassuring her that everything was all right. "Let's get these gun qualifications done."

Eryn smiled mischievously. "Are you going to get some practice in?"

"Since I'm here, I might as well," Horatio said. "Care to place a wager?"

"A wager?" Eryn mused, stepping closer to Horatio, her lips not quite touching his. "You lost the last one, Lieutenant."

Eryn quickly stepped back as Horatio dipped his head to brush his lips against hers. Giving him a Chester shire grin, Eryn turned and began walking away. He caught up with her in a few long strides. _That might have not been the best idea,_ he thought.

They walked into the building that housed the department firing range. As they walked in, the acidic smell of gunpowder hit Eryn's nose. _I knew I always liked that smell._, she thought, smiling. The muffled sound of gunfire came from the 3200 square foot room that held the range.

Eryn followed Horatio. After asking around, he found the range supervisor.

"Sergeant Eddie Williams," Horatio greeted a middle-aged black man that reminded Eryn of Morgan Freeman.

"Lieutenant Caine, how are you doing? It's been a while," the sergeant replied.

"Yes, it has. This Detective Eryn Sheridan. She's transferring down here from Chicago and needs to get her firearm qualifications done, so that they're up-to-date."

"Detective Sheridan," Eddie greeted, extending his hand to Eryn.

"Sir." Eryn replied, shaking Eddie's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"So, you need to update your qualifications and have them transferred to MDPD."

"Yes, sir," Eryn affirmed, handing the Sergeant the folder containing her credentials.

"Well, everything seems to be in order. May I see your gun case, Detective?"

Eryn handed Eddie her gun case. Inside, securely held, was her handgun and two loaded clips.

"SIG-Sauer P229 and in excellent condition. I also noticed that you're ranking is a four-position Expert Marksman for rifle. Did you want to update that as well?" Sergeant Williams asked.

"Yes I would. Thank you, sir."

Horatio listened to the exchange. Eryn knelt down and pulled a hair clip out of her purse. He watched her twist her hair and put it into the clip. His eyes slowly followed her neck until they came to her shoulders. Then he noticed a few light scars peeking out from under the back of her tank. _Where did those scars come from_, he wondered_._ He had never noticed them before. Then again, he usually didn't see her in a tank top or anything else for that matter, showing off her shoulders and back.

"Okay, then, here's your SIG," Williams said, handing Eryn handgun back to her. He walked over to the gun cage, grabbed two boxes of 9mm rounds. He got everything that Eryn needed for her firearms quals.

He handed both Horatio and Eryn a pair of safety glasses and earplugs. They walked into the range room. Sergeant Williams walked them down the last two lanes. After they got setup, Williams began Eryn's firearm qualifications.

About two hours later, Sergeant Williams finished the paperwork for the tests, had Eryn sign in the necessary places. He went back into the gun cage, grabbed two more boxes of 9mm round.

"Detective, I thank that you've set a new range record," Williams said.

"Thank you, sir. I do make an effort to schedule time at the range."

Just then, an officer came up to Williams. "Everything is ready for Lieutenant Caine and Detective Sheridan."

Horatio looked at Eddie. "Eddie, what did you do?"

"I thought some good healthy competition would be nice," Eddie confessed.

Eryn noticed that all of the officers that were there were off duty and in street clothes.

From the group of officers that had gathered to watch, one of them spoke up. "I've got two-fifty that the Lieutenant can send the Detective packing."

Horatio looked at Eryn and smiled. "So, how about that wager?"

Eryn simple smiled. "Double or nothing, I can put a round through his last bullet hole, officer."

Horatio looked at the officer. The officer smiled. "I've got you covered, Lieutenant. I don't think she's that good."

Eryn raised an eyebrow, picked up her gun, replaced the empty clip with a full one, hit the slide release and chambered one round. Horatio did the same. Eddie had the targets put up, set them at fifty feet and stepped back.

"Head shots and heart shots, best score wins. Eryn you win the wager if you can put your last round in the Lieutenant's last bullet hole."

Eryn nodded. Eddie gave the signal to begin firing. Eryn and Horatio began to fire, shot for shot. The group watched the Lieutenant and the Detective mirror each other's movements. In less than a minute, the gunfire stopped. Eddie brought up the targets and tallied up the scores. He looked at Horatio, then at Eryn. He recounted. Eddie laid the targets on top of one another. The bullet holes lined up perfectly. _Wow, they're good,_ he thought.

"Well, we have a tie, ladies and gentlemen," Sergeant Williams announced.

Eryn took a closer look at the targets. "Actually, sir, right here," she said, pointing a bullet hole that Eddie had missed on Horatio's target. "The Lieutenant won by this round."

"Well, I'll be. You're right, Detective," Eddie said, seeing the hole he missed. "The Lieutenant won by two points."

After the noise of oh's and whistles died down, Eddie re-hung Horatio's target and set it again, at fifty feet. A man nudged the officer who had placed the bet.

"Man, you'd better get ready to pay up."

"No way, man. She's good, but I don't think she's that good."

"You're turn, Detective Sheridan," Horatio said, stepping back.

Eryn stepped up to the lane that Horatio had been using. Horatio watched as Eryn focused on the target in front of her. Eryn brought her SIG up; sighted in on Horatio last head shot on the target and took a breath.

She blocked the noise from the group, focusing all her attention on her heartbeat. Horatio heard her let out her breath slowly. Eryn squeezed the trigger in between the beats.

The report sounded in the room and the bullet flew from the barrel leaving a trail of blue gray smoke. Keeping an eye on the target, everyone noticed that there wasn't a new bullet hole. The older officers simple nodded and said congratulations.

Eddie brought the target up and examined it closely. With pliers in hand, he walked down the lane to the back wall. He dug out Eryn's bullet. Sure enough, there was the Lieutenant's bullet. He dug it out and walked back up the lane.

"Detective Sheridan, you are good." Eddie complimented as he set down the pair of bullets he dug out of wall.

The officer, who suggested the bet, looked very sheepish. He pulled out his wallet and pulled out five one hundred dollar bills. He walked over Eryn and handed her the money.

"Double or nothing ma'am," the officer said.

Eryn took the money. "What's your name, officer?"

"Dave Conley," the man answered.

"How long have you been in the department?"

"I just finished my second year, ma'am."

"Keep up the good work."

"Ma'am, may I ask, who taught you how to do that?"

Eryn had packed up her gun and clips. She picked up the case, walked up to Horatio and gave the money to him. She looked back at Officer Conley.

"Lieutenant Caine taught me," Eryn answered, walking out of the range room and outside.

Eryn thanked Sergeant Williams. Everyone watched her walk out. Horatio thanked Sergeant Williams and walked outside. He saw Eryn leaning against the Hummer, waiting.

Horatio and Eryn walked around to the passenger side of the Hummer. Eryn put her gun case back in her carryon. She turned around and looked at Horatio. Horatio reached up and carefully took off her sunglasses. He tucked a stray curl that had fallen out the clip, behind her ear.

"You know you're a show off, right?"

"Me, a show off?" Eryn teased her eyes a shade darker and sparkling with mischief.

Horatio had been watching Eryn all morning. Taking in her movements, how she cradled her gun in her hands, how her hands and arms reacted to the recoil, her voice as her accent gave her words their own flavor. He knew they were going to need some time alone to talk about things. _There's nothing else on the agenda to day, tomorrow I'm off. I think I'll call that favor in with Michelson,_ he thought

Eryn watched as Horatio made a decision about something. He gave her a warm smile, took her by the hand, closed the back passenger door, opened the front passenger door and helped her in. He handed her sunglasses back and closed the door. He walked around and got into the Hummer, started it and headed back to the lab.


	5. Chapter 5 Worth the Risk

About forty minutes later, the Hummer pulled into the crime lab parking lot. Horatio parked, got out and came around to Eryn's side. He opened the door and helped her out. They walked up the sidewalk, to find Calleigh waiting for them.

Calleigh watched her boss. _I haven't seen him this relaxed for a long time, not since Marisol. Eryn's good for him and they look so nice together_, she thought.

"So, Irish did you give Horatio a run for his money," Calleigh inquired, knowing that Eryn was an excellent shot.

"You know I did," Eryn said as she tried to stifle a laugh.

"She did very well. Eryn set a new record at the range," Horatio added, giving Eryn a smile.

"Wow, I guess I'll have to get some practice in then," Calleigh mused.

Turning to Eryn, Horatio placed his hand on the small of her back. "Eryn, I need to talk to Calleigh. Do you mind waiting inside?"

"No, not at all," Eryn smiled as she headed inside.

Eryn sat down in one of the chairs in the main lobby. She looked up to see that Horatio had taken a step back to see where she sat down. Calleigh stepped forward, making sure that she wasn't in Horatio's line of sight. She watched the corners of his eyes crinkle as he smiled.

"There's something we haven't seen for a while," Calleigh said.

"She's a good influence," Horatio answered.

"She helped keep you from falling apart when Marisol passed, didn't she?" Calleigh inquired, remembering Eryn making frequent trips down to see Horatio.

Horatio sighed. He had lost count of how many times he had called Eryn in the middle of the night to talk. Even if she was exhausted, she still listened to him talk about how he was doing. There were times when he would hang up and a few hours later, a knock on his door would wake him. He would open the door to find Eryn standing there with her carryon.

"Eryn's always been there. I remember one time, it was a few weeks after we got back from Brazil and she had been on a three-day stretch. I called her at eleven-thirty on a Wednesday night. She knew things were bad. We talk for about forty-five minutes. About three in the morning, I woke up and heard someone knocking on my door. I opened the door to see Eryn standing there."

"Both Eric and myself like her. Eryn's a good woman, Horatio," Calleigh assured him.

"She's a great lady," Horatio said softly, looking back into the lobby. He noticed that she was talking with Tripp. "How are things?"

"Things are running smoothly. Nothing's happened that we can't handle," Calleigh said, then smiled when she had a thought. "You're off tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, ma'am, I'm off tomorrow."

"Is there anything else on her agenda today?" Calleigh inquired.

"No, the firearm qualifications were all that was arranged for today."

"We can hold things down here, Horatio. Take the rest of the day and spend some time with her. I'll call you if it's an emergency."

Horatio looked back at Eryn. Frank was getting up to leave when he pointed to Horatio. Eryn looked over and saw Horatio holding out his hand to her. She thanked Frank and walked outside. She came up to Horatio.

"Thanks pal. I'll see you Thursday morning," Horatio said, thanking Calleigh. He turned his attention to Eryn. "Are you ready for lunch?"

Eryn nodded. "I'm starving."

"You two have a good time," Calleigh said then turned and went back to work.

Horatio and Eryn walked to Eryn's car. Horatio went over to the Hummer and retrieved her carryon bag. Eryn opened the trunk and Horatio put the carryon inside, closing the lid. He opened the passenger door and gestured for Eryn to get in. She walked up and handed Horatio the keys.

"What's going on, Horatio?" Eryn asked.

Horatio heard the concern in her voice. "Calleigh kicked me out of the lab for the rest of the day and I have tomorrow off. She thought it would be a good thing for us to have sometime together."

"Your team cares about you a lot," Eryn said as she slid into the passenger seat.

Horatio closed the door, walked around to the driver side and got in. They pulled out of the parking lot.

"How does Rosinella's sound?" Horatio asked.

Eryn smiled. _He knows me better than I do,_ she thought. "That would be great."

As soon as the department was out of sight, Horatio reached over and took Eryn's hand in his, lacing his fingers in hers.

Eryn looked down at her hand. She sighed causing Horatio to glance over at her. "How are your hands? The tendons are tight."

_She always seems to know,_ he thought. "They've been a little tight."

She nodded, turning his hand over as her fingertips followed the lines in his palm. _He has such beautiful hands,_ she thought. "I'll have to take care of them."

Soon they arrived at Rosinella. Horatio pulled up into the parking lot. Horatio got out and came around to Eryn's side. He opened the door, helping her out. Horatio offered Eryn his arm. She put her hand in the crook of his arm and they walked inside.

The host looked up and smiled. "Hello, welcome to Rosinella, May I help you?"

"Yes, a table for two on the patio, please," Horatio asked.

"Not a problem. Please, follow me."

The woman led them to a table from which one could view the patio area. She placed the menus on the table and said that their server would with them shortly. Horatio pulled out a chair for Eryn. She sat down and watched Horatio sit next to her. There was a light breeze blowing which made it pleasant. Horatio tucked a stray curl behind her ear. A blue bird perched itself at their table, serenading them for a minute before flying away.

They looked over the menu, quietly discussed what to order. Horatio noticed that Eryn had been somewhat quiet since they left the range.

"Sweetheart, you've been quiet. Is everything okay?" he asked.

Eryn shook her head, but didn't look at him. "Not really, Horatio."

"You're off somewhere, Eryn."

"I just have this feeling."

"What do you mean?" Horatio asked.

"Like something's not right and out of place. I can't put my finger on it though."

He nodded. "Okay, we'll call Mike when we get back to the hotel."

"No, it's not there, it's here."

Horatio had learned a long time ago that Eryn intuition was right on target and that's what made her one of the best in her field. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as the server came up to take their order.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes" Horatio answered.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Two bottles of Pellegrino, please." Horatio replied.

"Okay, what would you like?" the server asked.

Eryn ordered first. "I'll have the insalata caprese and the mandarin sorbet."

Horatio gave his order. "I'll have the penne arrabiata and dark chocolate tartufo."

A few minutes later, the server brought two bottles of Pellegrino and glasses. She filled their glasses, telling them their meal should be ready shortly. Eryn watched Horatio for a few minutes as he causally looked around, making sure everything was as it should be. He turned his head when he heard Eryn softly laugh. He bashfully smiled and sat back.

"I don't think you'll ever stop being a cop, Horatio." Eryn teased. "Are you ever off the clock?"

"Old habits die hard," Horatio smiled as he held her hand, caressing it with his thumb. "However, I am off the clock until Thursday."

"You need some time. I noticed yesterday when you picked me up. I'm sorry about Ryan, Horatio. What happened?"

"Mister Wolfe got in over his head gambling. We had a suspect on a murder case to which he owed the money. Ryan paid the man and when I asked him about it, he lied to me about. If Ryan would have come clean about it then I could have helped him, but he didn't. I had to fire him."

"I am sorry, Horatio," Eryn said, knowing that he saw Ryan more a like a son than an employee.

Horatio gave Eryn's hand a gentle squeeze. "No worries. I'm going to try to get him reinstated."

"So is this temporary then?" Eryn asked, wondering what would happen if Ryan came back.

Horatio knew what she was thinking, so he leaned in, to whisper in her ear. "Do you think I would be that foolish to let you go?" he whispered, kissing her temple.

Eryn blushed and looked down. "Point taken."

Soon their food arrived and they began to eat. They talked about Eryn's family, her sister, Shannon and her new baby boy, her brother, Adam and his promotion in narcotics, and her baby brother, Justin and his acceptance to the academy. As the meal wound down, Horatio asked for the check and paid. They finished up and walked out, thanking the host. When they got to the car, Horatio had an idea for the evening.

Eryn turned around, surprising Horatio as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you, Horatio," she said, giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome," Horatio said, slipping his arms around her. "I, umm, I thought that we could stay in tonight, relax, maybe go for a walk on the beach, order in from Aqua."

"Hmm," Eryn said, snuggling into his arms. "Sounds like a plan."

Horatio smiled and kissed her forehead. "Let's get out of here."

As they drove back to the hotel, Horatio noticed that Eryn had become lost in her thoughts again, but decided not to say anything. They pulled up to the hotel and the valet helped Eryn out. Horatio came around the car, offering Eryn his arm, which she took and they walked inside. Eryn stopped by the front desk to check for any messages. The desk clerk said there was one message from a Lieutenant Michael O'Brien. The clerk handed her the folded piece of paper. Eryn opened it up, and then closed it, keeping her emotions under control.

Horatio and Eryn walked down to her room. She opened the door and walked inside. Horatio closed the door. He took off his coat and shoes then put them in the front closet. He rolled up his sleeves, took off his badges and sidearm, placing them on the desk next to Eryn's laptop and walked out to the terrace.

The blue sky had become cloudy and the air smelled of rain. Horatio felt the breeze pick up a little stronger and looked out toward the ocean, dark clouds lining the horizon. _The walk on the beach might not happen. It looks like there's a storm blowing in, _he thought. Then he remembered the reason why he had come out to the terrace.

Horatio dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up.

A man answered. "Hey, Horatio, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm calling in that favor, Andy."

"Miss Sheridan is in town, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is," Horatio replied.

"When and what time?" Andy asked.

"Tomorrow at 11:00 am."

"Consider it done." Andy said.

Horatio hung up his phone and smiled. _Eryn will love this,_ he thought. He was about to walk back inside when he noticed a man watching him from a third floor terrace. The man didn't have a particularly pleasant expression on his face. Horatio watched as the man turned and walked back into his suite. He made a mental note to ask Mr. Willhall about the guest.

Eryn went into the bedroom and put on a sage green shrug top. She sat on the bed, debating on whether she really wanted to do what she was about to do. Eryn knew that one way or another, Horatio would find out about why she was in the hospital and who did it. _Girl, the man loves you. He may not have said it yet, but everything he does says it. You know that,_ she thought. _What if Todd shows up later, Eryn? Then you'll have to tell him and he'll ask you why you didn't trust him enough to tell him. This is worth the risk._ Eryn got up from the bed and walked around the bedroom. _I've got to do this._

Eryn took a deep breath and let it out. She walked into the living room as Horatio was coming in from the terrace. He turned around and immediately knew that something was wrong. Eryn's eyes had a resolve in them and her jaw was set He had noticed it in the lobby.

Eryn had tried to steel herself to tell him, but the care and concern that showed in his sapphire blue eyes caused her resolve to crumble and she looked away. Horatio watched Eryn's expression change, only to be replaced by something that he had never seen her mossy green eyes when they were together, fear. _Why would she have a reason to be afraid? _He thought.

He closed the distance between them, only to watch Eryn retreat to the terrace. Horatio followed as far as the doorway, giving her the time she needed to get her thoughts together. When he saw her shoulders relax, he walked up beside her, leaned over and rested his forearms on the top of the wall. After few minutes of silence, he heard her sigh.

"I need to tell you something," Eryn said quietly.

Horatio straightened up and leaned back. He gave her a soft smile as he held out his left arm for her to move closer. Eryn turned, so her back was to the pool. She slid over and leaned against him so that her right arm was behind him. Horatio waited patiently as his fingers lightly caressed her arm.

Eryn leaned her head on his shoulder, breathing in the scent that was a mix of him and his Ocean Pacifica cologne. The steady beat of his heart calmed her down. As she completely relaxed, Horatio wrapped his arm around her waist. He saw a tear roll down her cheek. Eryn turned to look at him, opening her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She looked away.

"Come on, let's go back inside," Horatio suggested as he straightened up, his arm still around her waist.

Eryn nodded as they walked back inside. He closed the sliding door and the sheers. Horatio walked back over to Eryn and slid his arms around her waist. She reached up, resting her hands on his shoulders, enjoying the feel of his arms around her, listening to the steady beat of his heart. Then she felt the tears roll down her cheeks, wetting Horatio's shirt.

"Tell me what's wrong, sweetheart, please," Horatio said, taking her face in his hands, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs.

Eryn tried to look away, but Horatio brought her face back to look at him, his blue eyes meeting her green ones. "Do you trust me, Eryn?"

"With my life, Horatio," she answered softly.

"Then tell me."

Eryn nodded and took a few steps back. "You know, every time you tell me I'm beautiful, I have a hard time believing you."

"I wouldn't tell you something if it wasn't true, Eryn," Horatio said softly, knowing that whatever she was about to tell him took a lot of courage on her part.

"I know that. You asked me yesterday to trust you and tell you why I was in the hospital."

Horatio stepped up to Eryn, taking her hands in his and resting his forehead against hers. "You don't have to tell me now, Eryn. When you are ready, you can tell me."

"I'm not going to tell you. I'm going to show you," Eryn said taking two steps away from Horatio.

She turned around so her back was to him. Reaching around, Eryn pulled her top up far enough to expose her back. She heard a sharp intake of breath from Horatio. He couldn't believe what he saw.

Eryn's back had four scars, which formed a crosshatch pattern. Each scar was about a quarter of an inch wide that ran from her shoulders to her hips, disappearing beneath the waistband of her jeans.

"My god, Eryn," Horatio whispered, as he ran his fingers over the scars. "This is why you were in the hospital. Who did this to you?"

Eryn pulled her shirt back down and turned around. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked at the floor. "Yes, that's why."

Horatio guided Eryn to the couch. He arranged the pillows so he could comfortably lay back. He sat down and lay back with one leg running along the back of the couch.

He stretched out his hand to Eryn. "Come here, sweetheart."

Eryn lay down on her stomach, making sure her hips were settled between Horatio thighs. She rested her head on his chest. Horatio took the clip out that held her hair and carefully untwisted it, running his fingers through her auburn curls.

"I haven't answered your question," Eryn said, content to lie in Horatio's arms.

"No, you haven't."

Eryn sighed and looked up at him. "Do you remember me telling you about Todd Lockheed?"

Horatio thought for a moment then remembered the conversation they had in January. "Yes, I remember. He's your ex-fiancée. Eryn, are you telling me that he did this to you?"

Eryn nodded and continued. "Both Todd and I started in the First District, and then I moved to the lab. We were both 26. A friend of Mike's introduced us to each other at one of the annual police officer's ball. Everything was great until after we got engaged. It was four months until the wedding and I found out that he was sleeping with another cop who was in narco. After I found out that Todd was cheating on me, I asked him about it. He, of course, denied it, but he was different after that. He was gone a lot, wouldn't tell me where he went. He came home drunk one night and I asked him where he had been."

"What did he say?" Horatio asked as he felt her tense up, knowing from her reaction what the answer would be.

Eryn looked back up at Horatio as he caressed her cheek with back of his fingers. "He answered me by backhanding me. After Todd passed out, I went to the ER and found out that my cheekbone had a hairline crack in it. I called Mike and he cam and got me. He, our DNA man, Rob, went with me to get my stuff the next day. I filed charges, but some how they got lost."

"So Todd was never charge with assault?"

"No, the papers simple disappeared. I spent the rest of that week, calling people telling them the engagement was broken and the wedding called off. Todd didn't seem to broken up bay it."

Horatio heard the pain in her voice. It was something he hated, the abuse of women and children. He had no compassion for those who did so.

"Six months later, I had some information given to me about Todd. He was getting money under the table from a couple of dirty cops in exchange for drugs from narco. I did some digging and found out the accusations were true. I went to Mike with the information and he got the ball rolling."

"Did Todd ever find out that you were the one who turned him in?" Horatio asked as he began gentle rub her back.

"Yeah, he did. We never were able to find out who leaked the information."

"Then he tried to kill you?"

Eryn nodded. Her voice became distance and detached. "The morning started out like every other one. I was up at five and went out for my morning run. I was halfway home when normal stopped. I had just gone by the Lincoln Park conservatory." Eryn got up and sat sideways, forgetting everything around her. The tears rolled down her cheeks as the memories of that morning played again in her mind.

Horatio had watched witnesses to violence relive what they had seen as they gave their statements, but having to watch the woman, he loved, open up and relive her nightmare, was almost more than he could take. _How could anyone do something like this to a person they say they love._

"It all happened so fast, Horatio," Eryn cried. " So fast." She got up, walked around the coffee tables and stopped. "I barely heard him run up behind me. I caught the sound and started to turn around, but it was too late."

Horatio saw Eryn's knees bend slightly. He got up, walked over and enveloped her in his arms, feeling her tremble as the memories continued.

"The next thing I knew, I was on the ground and Todd was over me, screaming he was going to kill me. Then," Eryn paused, trying not to break, but it was a losing battle. She began to sob. Eryn turned in Horatio arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "He began to cut my back up. A beat cop was doing his rounds when he heard people screaming for help. Then everything just went black."

Horatio knew Eryn couldn't stand anymore, so he sank down to his knees, bringing Eryn with him. "It's okay, sweetheart. You're safe." Horatio comforted, holding her tightly, "He won't ever hurt you again, never again." He now understood her earlier comment about believing him. "Eryn, sweetheart, look at me."

Eryn raised her head. Horatio gently cradled her face in his hands. He caressed her cheeks, wiping the last of her tears away.

"Eryn, to me, you are the most beautiful woman, inside and out. After Marisol died, I lost part of myself that I thought I wouldn't be able to get back. You kept me from falling apart."

"Why me?" Eryn asked, needing to hear him say it.

Horatio returned her gaze, seeing the need to know what was in his heart in her dark emerald eyes, he made a decision. He tenderly brushed the stray curls from her eyes. Horatio rested his forehead against hers. "Because," he began. "I love you," he whispered, as he shifted slightly, brushing his lips against hers.


	6. Chapter 6 Paradise

Eryn closed her eyes as Horatio's words echoed in her mind. She felt the brush of his lips against hers and opened her eyes. In his blue eyes, Eryn saw nothing but love for her. She didn't say anything for a few minutes. _Eryn, you have to finish the story._

"There's more to the story, Horatio," Eryn said as she took his hands in her and stood up. Horatio stood up with her.

"What else happened?" Horatio asked.

"Todd took off when he saw the other cop running towards the crowd."

"Where did they find him?"

Eryn let go of his hands and walked into the bedroom. Horatio followed her. She pulled out a piece of paper from her purse as she sat down on the bed. "Remember the message from Mike; the front desk clerk gave me when we came back?"

Horatio nodded. "Yes. Your eyes looked troubled."

Eryn handed him the note. He opened it up and read its contents; _I didn't know Miami had a Scarecrow._

"Eryn, what does 'scarecrow' refer to?"

"It's the nickname Mike gave Todd after he assaulted me that night."

Horatio quickly realized what Eryn was telling him. He sat down next to her. "This is Mike's way of telling you that Todd is here in Miami. They never caught him, did they?"

"No, he disappeared," Eryn said quietly. "I get a reminder every year on that day that he is still out there."

"What do you mean, Sweetheart?"

"Tomorrow morning, either here or at the lab in Chicago, there will be a dozen dead roses delivered to me."

Horatio kneeled down in front of her, taking her hands in his. "Tomorrow is the 18th. Every June 18th this happens?"

Eryn nodded. "You would have found out sooner or later."

"Eryn, Thursday, you have a meeting with my supervisor at nine o'clock in the morning. I'm going to do some checking around, okay?"

"Horatio, I'm tired of running, of being afraid. I wake up some times, thinking he's going to be there," Eryn said, opening herself up to the man she loved, letting him see how vulnerable and afraid it had left her.

"He won't hurt you again, Sweetheart. Todd won't get away here."

Eryn saw the look of determination in his eyes. She knew that he would keep his word or die trying.

"Horatio," Eryn said hesitantly. "This doesn't change how you feel, does it?"

He simply looked at her, a little surprised by her question. He stood up, pulling Eryn with him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His fingers caressed her arms as he ran his hand down them, his arms finding their natural resting place around her waist. He dipped his head, bringing his lips to her ear.

"No, it doesn't. I will always love you, no matter _what the circumstances_," Horatio promised. He then pressed his lips against her temple.

His breath caused a shiver to run through her that Eryn wasn't expecting. She knew that he felt it when he lightly chuckled. _Two can play at this game_.

Eryn then began lightly rubbing his shoulders as she offered her lips to him. Horatio leaned down to kiss her, but she pulled back slightly. She loved teasing him.

"Do we find something amusing, Lieutenant?" Eryn asked coyly, her lips barely brushing his as she spoke. She began to rub his arms to distract him.

"I was simply admiring the view," he teased, unaware of where Eryn's hands were.

"Then, maybe you'll like this," Eryn replied, digging her fingers into his sides just below his ribs where he was ticklish.

Horatio jerked back and chuckled. "You're not playing fair, Detective."

Eryn sweetly smiled as he began to walk toward her. She hadn't seen that playful smile on Horatio's lips for a long time. _Does he even know how handsome he is when he smiles?_

She decided that getting out of arm's reach would be a good idea, so she went to leave.

Before she realized it, Horatio had his arms around her, tickling her mercilessly. The sound of Eryn's laughter filled the room. Horatio couldn't help but smile, glad to see the sadness and pain gone from her eyes. Eryn fell backwards over her boots as she tried to get away from him. She immediately reached out to Horatio. He reached for her, catching her by the wrist and brought his other arm around her, holding her weight easily.

Eryn held onto his shoulders as Horatio brought her back up. She could feel the muscles in his chest and arm as he held her tightly. Eryn watched as his eyes darkened as her fingers gently outlined his face. She knew where they would be that night.

Horatio didn't lighten his hold, but began to caress her back. He looked into her eyes, which had turned a dark golden color. He felt her gently pull his head down and he closed his eyes as Eryn brushed her lips against his.

He opened his eyes; bring up his hand to caress her cheek. "You know, we cross this line and there's no going back," Horatio whispered, not wanting to go any farther if she was uncomfortable.

"I think we've already crossed it, Horatio," Eryn said, her eyes not leaving his.

Horatio smiled as he brought her arms up around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, molding her body to his. Dipping his head, he captured her lips in a tender kiss. He took his time, enjoying the feel of her lips beneath his, getting to know how she liked being kissed. He wanted them to take their time. Eryn closed her eyes as Horatio's lips touched hers. The kiss was so tender and slow. His lips were soft and warm. She sighed softly as his hand slipped into to her curls at her nape, cradling her head, her own hands caressing his neck and shoulders.

Eryn knew she had to say what was on her mind. "Horatio," she murmured against his lips.

Horatio eased the kiss, pulling back only slightly. "What is it, sweetheart?" he murmured as he began to leave a trail of soft kisses along her jaw.

Eryn arched her back as Horatio found a sensitive spot just below her ear. He smiled at her reaction, continuing to kiss the spot. "It's ... It's been a long time for me, Horatio," Eryn murmured.

Horatio pulled back, gently stroking her back. "We can take our time, Sweetheart," he answered, taking her lips in another kiss.

Eryn sighed as Horatio's hand found the hem of her shirt. He felt her tense as he slid his hands underneath it, wanting to feel the warmth of her skin. "It's okay, Eryn. I won't hurt you," he murmured. He felt her relax. Her skin was soft and warm as he stroked the small of her back, this time a soft moan, escaping her lips. "Let me take the pain away," he said.

Eryn looked into Horatio's blue eyes, now dark with passion. The only thing she saw was the love and care he had for her, to take the pain and fear away. "Please, Horatio."

Eryn took his face in her hands and returned his kiss. Her lips moved against his, giving him the same attention he had given her. When she felt his tongue gently caress her lower lip, she opened her mouth to him. Horatio deepened the kiss as he explored her mouth, savoring the sweet taste of her mouth as his hands stroked the length of her torso. Eryn felt a warmth spread through her as her hands began to untuck his dress shirt. Her hands felt his muscles flex as they made their way under his shirt to find the tee shirt he always wore.

She buttoned his oxford, slipping it from his shoulders. Eryn pulled away slightly, her hands grasping his tee shirt. "May I?" she asked softly.

Horatio cradled her face in his hands. "You don't need to ask, Shamrock." He brought her lips to his once again.

Eryn pulled the shirt from the waistband of his trouser. Slowly, she brought the shirt up, allowing her hands to linger on his warm skin. Horatio broke the kiss long enough for Eryn to pull the shirt over his head. She tossed it to the side.

Turning her attention back to Horatio, she ran her hands over his chest as his hands settles on her hips. She looked back up at him.

"Let me lock up for the night, okay, sweetheart," Horatio said as lightly kissed her.

Eryn nodded, watching him walk out of the bedroom. She heard him lock the doors and finished closing the curtains. Eryn went into the bathroom and put on a little Chocolate Amber. The scent filled the room. Soon she heard soft piano music playing from the living room.

Horatio came back into the bedroom to find Eryn coming out of the bathroom. The scent of her body spray filled his nostrils. _Chocolate Amber_, he thought. He closed the distance between them, taking her in his arms, molding her to his body. He captured her lips, slowly nibbling, his tongue gently caressing her lips, asking for entrance. When she opened to him, he slipped his tongue in to taste her, deepening the kiss until the need for breath took over.

Horatio eased out of the kiss, placing soft kissed along her jaw back to her ear, giving it the same attention that he had given the other. He nipped and caressed the spot below her ear until he heard Eryn moan in pleasure. He left a trail of fiery kisses down her neck, taking his time at the hollow of her throat as her hands stroked the length of his back, pulling his hard length closer.

"Horatio," she sighed heavily, as he worked his way up her neck to her ear, nuzzling the spot.

His hands wondered up under her shirt, grazing the sides of her breasts, causing her to gasp, a small ache beginning to form deep within her. "I want to see you, Eryn," he murmured into her ear.

Eryn nodded, lifting her arms as Horatio slowly lifted the shirt up over her head, tossing over with his own. He knelt down, unbuttoning her jeans, his fingers catching the waistband. He slowly pulled them down until they pooled around her ankles. Eryn stepped out of them.

Horatio let his eyes wonder up her body until they rested on her face. "You are so beautiful, Shamrock."

Eryn stepped closer to him, resting her hands on his hips. She looked into his eyes, silently asking permission. Horatio nodded as she began to undo his belt. She pulled it out of the loops, letting it fall to the floor. She then knelt down, unbuttoned his trousers and carefully pulled them down, her fingertips caressing his skin.

Horatio helped her stand up, taking her back in his arms. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss, lovingly caressing her body. A moan escaped her lips as his hands cupped her breasts, causing her to arch. His lips left her mouth as he nibbled down her neck, tenderly stroking her.

As the passion grew between them, Horatio felt Eryn's knees give slightly, picking her up, their lips never part. He walked over to the bed, pulling back the comforter and sheets, he gently laid her down. Then he joined her, lying on his side, next to he.

"Lay on your stomach, sweetheart," he asked softly.

Eryn hesitated at first, then rolled onto her stomach, and turned her head to look at him. Horatio sat up, straddled her hips and began to massage her back. He bent down, beginning with the first scar, he tenderly kissed down the length of it and back up as his hand caressed her arms. Horatio repeated the process three times. He heard a soft cry come from her lips. He brought his lips to her ear, nuzzling it.

"You are so beautiful, Eryn, so beautiful," Horatio whispered, giving her shoulders soft kisses.

Horatio lay back down next to her. He pulled her close, loving the feel of her body next to his with nothing between them. "What do you want, Shamrock?" Horatio tenderly asked his voice soft and deep.

Eryn couldn't remember Todd ever being this tender and gentle with her. Horatio took his time, making sure she knew without any doubt how much he loved her. Looking into his dark blue eyes, she brought his face to hers.

"I love you, Horatio and I want you," Eryn whispered as she timidly slid her leg over his hip. She gently kissed him.

Horatio deepened the kiss, causing her moan as his hand cupped her breast, teasing her. His lips trailed down her neck, leaving a path of heated kisses. Taking his time, he loved her body with his hands and mouth. He wanted her, to show her how she should be loved and cherished. He shifted slightly, rolling Eryn on her back.

Eryn sighed as Horatio settled over her, letting her adjust to his weight. She looked up at him, his eyes shining with love. Horatio saw a slight nervousness in her eyes. He gently kissed her lips, nibbling her neck, making his way down to her breasts.

Eryn's head drew back as she felt his warm mouth on her. She arched back trying to get her body closer to his, needing to feel him.

"Please, Horatio," Eryn pleaded as he continued his ministrations causing her to moan in pleasure.

He kissed his way back up her neck. Looking into her dark hazel eyes, he shifted, allowing his hand to slip between them. He coaxed her to open up to him. Horatio wanted to be sure that she was ready for him as his fingers caressed her, making her inhale sharply.

Eryn began to feel a pull deep within her as he massaged her, loving the sound of her voice as she whispered his name, wanting to be inside her. He felt her begin to tremble as she went over the edge, calling to him.

He removed his hand, settling over her once again. Horatio slipped his arms under Eryn's shoulders, holding his weight off her. Eryn opened up to him, gasping as she felt him brush against her. She naturally wrapped her legs around his waist as he gently pushed into her, stopping to give her time to adjust. He felt her breath in sharply, so he dipped his head to kiss the spot by her ear.

"Sweetheart, relax for me," he said softly, nuzzling her neck, suckling the spot until he felt her relax around him. "That's it, Shamrock, get use to the feel of me."

He slowly began to move, not wanting to rush. Eryn met each thrust, loving the feel of him inside her, filling her, making her complete.

He felt the beginnings of her pleasure and slowed. Eryn opened her eyes, looking up at him, his eyes dark and hooded.

He was teasing her, wanting her to have all the pleasure in the world. He slowly thrust inside of her, causing her to moan and writhe under him. He built them back up again; know that his control was quickly slipping away. Horatio leveled against her.

Eryn began to feel the knot within becoming too tight. He knew it himself as he felt her begin to tighten around him. He could see it in her eyes. Eryn called to him as she felt herself shatter; completely surrendering to the man, she loved. The feel of her sent Horatio over with her, burying himself deep inside her, giving all of himself to her.

As they came back down, Horatio rolled onto his side, bringing Eryn with him. He wrapped his arms around her like a pair of protective wings. Eryn sighed. She looked into his eyes, taking in his warm eyes, lightly outlining his features.

"How are you, Shamrock?" Horatio quietly asked.

"I'm okay," Eryn replied, smiling warmly.

She gave him a gentle kiss, caressing his cheek. Horatio watched as her eyes grew heavy and her breathing even out as a soft purr came from her, telling him that she was asleep. He knew that he could never let her go, no matter what the circumstances.

After Marisol, he thought he would never be able to open up again. Eryn had showed him differently. She had always been there for him, even before he had met Eric's sister. She had been his friend, support and confidant. Now she was his lady and lover. He would give her the world if only she asked it of him. Horatio watched her for a few more minutes and slipped into a peaceful sleep that he hadn't had in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7 A Day to Themselves

Eryn slowly began to wake up as she felt someone nuzzle her cheek. Sleepily, she opened her eyes to see Horatio lying next to her. His arms wrapped around her and his right leg draped over her hip, watching over her. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt. She realized that she was wearing his black and grey striped dress shirt, and then remembered what had transpired several hours earlier. Eryn blushed and looked down.

Horatio smiled, loving her reaction. "Hey," he said, bringing her gaze back up to meet his. "Why so shy?"

Eryn thought for a moment. "Maybe I'm wondering if I was what you were expecting."

"Shamrock, you are everything I know you to be. You love completely and hold nothing back," he said as he gently kissed her, letting the kiss linger.

"What time is it and when did I put on your dress shirt?" she asked.

"It's almost seven o'clock. When I woke up around four o'clock, you had the sheet wrapped around you, so I put it on you. You stretched out after that."

"Thank you, I usually sleep in a tee shirt. You went to your condo?"

He nodded. "I picked up some things. Our walk will have to wait. It began to storm about two hours ago. In addition, I ordered dinner for us from Aqua. It should be here soon."

"What did you order?"

"I ordered Coconut shrimp, Mozzarella and Tomato salad for you, steak for me and fresh fruit for dessert. I also ordered a bottle of chardonnay."

"Mmm, that sounds wonderful.

Eryn stretched, a small gasp escaping her lips. Horatio noticed the slight pained expression that drifted through her eyes.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" he asked, wondering if he had somehow hurt her.

"Yes, Horatio, I'm fine. It's just been a while," Eryn explained, knowing what he was thinking. "You didn't hurt me, Horatio."

"Alright, I'll draw you a bath and you can soak until dinner arrives," Horatio said standing up. He pulled back the comforter and sheet, offering his hand to her. He took the opportunity to admire her. His shirt came down about mid-thigh, showing off her shapely, well-toned legs.

Eryn blushed at Horatio's appraisal as she took his hand, standing up. "You approve, Lieutenant?"

"More than you know, Shamrock," Horatio said, taking Eryn in his arms.

Dipping his head, he captured her lips in a fiery kiss as the tip of his tongue caressed her lips. Eryn sighed, opening her mouth to him. He slipped his tongue in her mouth to taste her, deepening the kiss.

Just then, there was knock on the door.

"Room Service."

Horatio eased out of the kiss. Eryn softly laughed. He placed a kiss on her forehead, and then walked out of the bedroom to answer the door. Eryn went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, getting the water hot. She unbuttoned the dress shirt and carefully hung it up on the back of the door. Eryn stepped into the large shower and let the water run over her. As the memories of the past hours graced her mind, the feel of his mouth and hands caressing her, his voice. She had hesitated when Horatio asked her to lie on her stomach. When he began to kiss and caress her arms and back, she had begun to cry. He was letting her know in his own way how much he loved her.

Horatio came back into the bedroom as Eryn was getting out of the shower, the smell of her Chocolate Amber body wash filling the air. He quietly knocked, causing her to jump. He walked in and picked up the bath sheet. He carefully wrapped the towel around her slender body, tucking in the corner.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to scare you," Horatio apologized, turning Eryn around so he could dry her hair. He picked up a hand towel and gently twisted the water out of her hair.

Eryn closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his hands in her hair. Horatio reached over to the sink and picked up the red highlighting glosser that Eryn used in her hair. He put a walnut sized amount in his hand and rubbed his hands together. He carefully worked the glosser through her hair then dried his hands.

"That felt great," Eryn said as she leaned back against his chest, her Irish accent more pronounced.

"Did it now?" Horatio murmured in her ear, breathing in her body wash. "Have I ever told you how much I love to hear your voice?"

Eryn turned around to face him. She brought his face to hers, brushing her lips against his. Horatio went to deepen the kiss when she pulled back.

"I'm hungry," Eryn said as she walked out.

Horatio turned and watched her walk over to the closet. _I think my angel misplaced her halo,_ he mused to himself. Eryn came out of the closet with a pair of black Capri's and a sleeveless lavender velvet ruched tank top. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out a lavender lace bra and panties.

Eryn placed the clothes on the bed and slowly removed the towel, letting it drop to the floor. She smiled when she heard a groan come from Horatio. She put on her lingerie then turned her head to look behind her.

"Is something wrong, Lieutenant?" she asked innocently.

Horatio was leaning against the doorframe, his eyes roaming over her body. The look he gave her would have made the hardest convict take things back they didn't even steal. _My god, she's gorgeous,_ he thought. He walked up behind her, placing his hands on her hips, pulling her against him, letting her feel what she was doing to him.

"Where did you learn to play so unfair, Shamrock?" he inquired, nuzzling the spot below her ear.

Eryn laughed, putting on her top and Capri's then turned around. "Who said I learned anywhere?" she replied as she gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek.

Eryn walked into the living room and noticed that the dining room table was set. She smiled at bouquet of champagne roses. _He always remembers the small things, doesn't he,_ she thought. She walked over and smelled them, remembering the first time they went out.

Horatio walked up behind her, kissing her shoulder.

"You know you're going to pay for that later, right?" He teased, a smile gracing his lips as he opened the bottle of chardonnay.

He poured a small amount in one of the etched wine glasses and handed it to Eryn to taste. She took a sip, letting it roll over her tongue. She nodded her approval as she handed it back to him. Horatio filled the glass and gave it back to her.

Eryn took the glass, letting her fingers linger on the back of Horatio's hand. She noticed that his blue eyes had darkened. She smiled.

"I have no doubt, Lieutenant."

She turned, walking over to the terrace door and opening it. Horatio filled his glass and joined her. He stood next to her, gently rubbing her back. He knew they had to talk about work.

"Eryn," Horatio began.

She turned to him and noticed the expression on his face. "You want to talk about work."

He nodded, giving thought to what he was going to say. "Yes, we need to talk. While we are on the clock, you're a Detective."

Eryn nodded. "And when we're off the clock, Horatio?"

He smiled, taking her glass and setting by his. He stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're my lady."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "I understand, Horatio," Eryn said. "Let's eat."

Horatio lead her back into the suite. He pulled out a chair, letting Eryn to sit down, and then he joined her. As they ate, Horatio kept thinking about what Eryn had told him when they came back from the lab.

"Eryn, when you came down here two years ago, were you completely healed up?" Horatio asked, wondering just how much strain under which she had been working.

Eryn set down her fork and looked away. It was all the answer he needed.

"How much pain were you in, sweetheart?" he softly asked, bringing her eyes back to his.

"I was taking 600 mg of Ibuprofen. I was in pain but I still had to be able to work."

"Eryn, why didn't you say something?"

Eryn took a drink of her wine. "How was I supposed to do that, Horatio? I had been out of hospital six months when I came down. Everything had knitted back, but the muscle on my left shoulder was still repairing."

"Is that why you passed out when we arrested Edgars?"

"Yeah, getting thrown up against the wall was more than what I could take. I remember collapsing and throwing up. You knelt down and asked if I was okay, then it just went black."

"Mike called me after you went back to Chicago and said that you were put on medical leave for two weeks."

"I remember. Mike was so mad at me for not telling you what happened."

Horatio poured the last of the wine into their glasses. He stood up and turned on the stereo. After he found the music he wanted, he moved the coffee tables out of the way. As Sarah McLaughlin began to play, Horatio took Eryn by the hand and helped her stand up.

"When's the last time I took you dancing?" he asked, taking Eryn's left hand in his right and placing her right hand on his left shoulder. He wrapped his left arm around her slender waist, pulling her close.

"I think it was this past January," Eryn replied as Horatio began to lead her.

Horatio lead her around the room as their bodied moved in harmony with one another. Neither of them spoke, allowing their actions to talk for them. After a while, a song came on that Eryn knew very well, it was the tango.

Eryn smiled as she felt Horatio left hand move to the spot between her shoulder blades. As they moved to the music, Eryn felt heat spread through her, not only from the dancing but also from Horatio's touch as he held her close.

Horatio remember the first time they went dancing two years ago. She had never danced the tango and she was nervous. The first set of dancing was challenging because she learning. The second set, however, was another story.

_Horatio had taken Eryn to the dancing floor for one round of dancing. He knew her well enough to know that she got nervous when trying new things. By the end of the first set, she had the tango down fairly well. He just needed her to relax and let him lead._

_He looked over at her. She noticed and shyly dipped her head. She looks so beautiful, he thought. Eryn was wearing a black handkerchief dress that floated around her when she turned. After thirty minutes, Horatio stood up and held out his hand._

"_May I have this dance?" He asked, giving her a warm smile._

_Eryn put her hand in his, she stood up. He led her to the floor. As the song ended and everyone got ready for the next one, Horatio pulled Eryn close. He felt her body tense and dipped his head to whisper in her ear._

"_No, Eryn," he whispered. "That won't work. Do you trust me?"_

_His breath caused her to shiver. "Yes, with my life."_

_Horatio looked into her eyes, knowing she was telling the truth. "Then let me lead you."_

_That was all he needed say. Eryn easily followed him in every dance after that._

Horatio returned back to the present as he felt Eryn's lips brush up against his. He opened his eyes to see her dark golden eyes. She smiled up at him.

"Why don't we call it a night, Lieutenant?" Eryn said as caressed his back.

"I'll lock up," he said as he dipped his head and kissed he lips.

Eryn went into the bedroom while Horatio locked up. She undressed and slipped back into his dress shirt. She slipped into bed and waited for him. Horatio locked the doors, pulled the curtains closed and turned out the lights. He walked in, sat down on the bed and leaned down.

"You look comfortable," he said quietly as he began to caress the length of her body.

Eryn looked into his darkened blue eyes a mischievous smile playing across her lips. "So, why don't you join me?"

Horatio leaned down further, brushing his lips against her. "I would love to."

He got up and undressed, his eyes never leaving hers. He pulled back the comforter and sheets and lay next to Eryn. Horatio gathered her in his arms, wanting to feel her body against his. He passionately claimed her lips as she opened her mouth to him. As he deepened the kiss, he rolled Eryn onto her back, as his hands caressed her warm skin.

Horatio began to leave a heated trail of kisses along her jaw back to her ear, taking advantage of the sensitive spot just below it. He kisses and nuzzled the spot, his hands finding their way into her auburn curls. Eryn wrapped her legs around his waist as he gently slid inside her.

"Dia, Horatio," she moaned as she arched back. "I love you."

"I love you, Eryn," he said as he began to move inside her. "That's it."

He dipped his head, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. When it became necessary for them to part for breathe, Eryn saw her chance.

She rolled Horatio over onto his back, much to his surprise. Horatio looked up at Eryn as she settled on top of him. She leaned down, brushing her lips against his, slowly moving against him. Horatio groaned as he kneaded her thighs. Eryn picked up his hands, lacing her fingers in his. She placed his hands by his head.

Eryn passionately kissed him; her tongue caressed his lower lip. Horatio opened his mouth to her. She slowly explored his mouth, enjoying the taste of him. She took her time, showing him how much she loved him. Horatio felt his control slipping away as Eryn continued her ministrations.

She kissed her way back up his neck, finding their way to his lips. His right hand nestled itself into Eryn's curls as he wrapped his left arm around her waist. Horatio rolled them over. Eryn gasped as he settled over her and began to move inside her.

As they both went over the edge, Horatio felt tears rolls down Eryn's cheek. When he came back down, he rolled onto his back, bringing Eryn with him.

"Shamrock, what's wrong?" he softly asked, caressing her cheek.

Eryn laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I didn't think anyone would love me again."

"Eryn, sweetheart, look at me," Horatio said as he rolled onto his side.

She looked into his sparkling blue eyes. Horatio dried her cheek and gently kissed her.

"Eryn, if Todd loved you, then he wouldn't have done what he did to you," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "You cherish and protect them."

She smiled and snuggled further into his arms, knowing that she was just that, cherished and protected. They continued to talk for a while when Horatio noticed a soft purr coming from Eryn. She turned over and sighed. Horatio spooned against her, his arm around her waist. _She's going to love tomorrow,_ he thought as he soon followed her into sleep.

Around eight o'clock the next morning, the phone awoke Eryn. She reached for it as Horatio came into the bedroom.

"Hello," she said sleepily.

"Miss Sheridan, this is Anna at the front desk," Anna replied. "We, umm, we have an unusual delivery here for you."

Eryn sat up and looked at Horatio. "They wouldn't happen to be flowers, would they?"

"Yes, ma'am they are."

"Okay, don't touch them. I'll be right down to get them, thank you." Eryn said politely, hanging up the phone. Eryn drew her knees up to her chest as Horatio sat down next to her and began to rub her back.

"They were delivered, weren't they?" Horatio asked the edge in his voice caused Eryn to look at him.

"Yes, they were. He's here Horatio, in Miami. He knows I'm here."

"Let's go get them and we'll drop them off at the lab on our way to breakfast," he said as he stood up, pulling Eryn with him. "And then, after breakfast, I have a surprise for you."

Eryn slipped her arms around his neck. "A surprise, for me?"

"Yes and no, you don't get a hint and teasing me won't help you."

Horatio laughed as Eryn gave him the cutest pout he had ever seen. He gently kissed her. Eryn went into the bathroom and Horatio called the lab. The phone rang as he waited for someone to pick up.

Eric and Calleigh were in the layout room when Eric's cell phone vibrated. Eric looked at who was calling.

"Who is it?" Calleigh asked.

"Horatio," he answered. "He's off today, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he and Eryn were going out on Andy's yacht today."

"Delko," Eric said, answering his phone.

"Eric, its Horatio. I need you and call to do something for me."

Eric looked at Calleigh. "Calleigh's here with me. What do you need?"

"Eryn being stalked and she got something delivered to her here at the hotel. We're going to come by the lab and drop it off," Horatio explained.

"Not a problem, H. We'll be out front waiting for you," Eric replied. "What are we looking for?"

"You're looking for the person who sent them, Eric."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, see what you can find out about a man named Todd Lockheed."

"We're on it, Horatio. I'll be out front." Eric confirmed.

Eric hung up and looked at Calleigh. She noticed the troubled expression on his face.

"What did Horatio want?" Calleigh asked.

"Eryn is being stalked and her stalker sent her something at her hotel. He also wants us to find everything we can about a man named Todd Lockheed."

"She's being stalked?" Calleigh said, surprised at the new revelation.

"Yeah and from the sound of his voice, Horatio's worried." Eric responded. "I told him I'd be out front, waiting for them."

Calleigh noticed the sad look in his eyes. "Eric, what's wrong?"

Eric sighed and began to take off his lab coat. Calleigh walked over to him. She had a sneaking suspicion that he was thinking about Marisol.

"I just don't want to Horatio go through that again Calleigh. If it wasn't for Eryn helping him, I don't know what he would have done."

"I know, Eric, I know. We won't let it happen this time."

With that, Calleigh and Eric walked out of the layout room, got into the elevator and walked outside to wait for Horatio and Eryn.

Meanwhile, Horatio and Eryn were getting ready for their day out. Horatio told her dress causal and pack her swimsuit. She packed her tote bag with her swimsuit, Horatio's swim trunks, tanning lotion, flip-flops and two towels. Horatio noticed Eryn get into her carry on bag and pull out her gun case.

"Eryn, you won't need that. I'll have mine," Horatio commented as he gently took the case from her and placing it back in the carry on.

"I'm not used to …" Eryn began when he put a finger on her lips.

"I'll watch over you from now on, sweetheart," he said as he lightly kissed her.

Horatio opened the door to let Eryn walk out first. He shut the door, making sure it was locked. As they head for the front desk, he put his arm around and felt her muscles in her shoulders tense. When they came into the lobby, Eryn stopped. Horatio watched her expression.

"Do you want to wait in the car while I get them?" he asked.

"No, I get them. If he's here in the hotel, he'll be watching," Eryn said looking around.

Horatio nodded as they made their way to the front desk. Anna was there checking someone in, so they waited.

Anna looked up to Eryn waiting. "Good morning, Miss Sheridan. Here is the delivery that came for you." Anna put a crystal vase that held a dozen dead roses and the card that came with them, on the counter.

"Thank you, Anna," Eryn said.

Eryn stood there for a moment before she reached for the card. She took a deep breath and picked up the card. She opened the small envelope and removed the card. Eryn read the message. You're back has healed up nicely and I see you're getting cozy with your new Lieutenant.

"Shit," Eryn said. "This was a bad idea."

Horatio put the vase and roses into a garbage bag. He heard Eryn's quiet comment. He tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "What are you talking about, sweetheart?"

"May we go, please?" Eryn said, walking away from Horatio.

Horatio quickly caught up with her. The car was waiting for them when they came out of the hotel. He put the vase in the back seat, then came around and opened the passenger side door for Eryn. She got in without saying a word. He watched as Eryn shutdown. _Whatever was written on that card, has her scared,_ he thought.

They rode in silence to the lab. Horatio pulled into the parking lot and parked. Eryn handed him the card and waited. He saw Eric and Calleigh out front. He got out, grabbed the vase of roses, the card and walked up to Eric and Calleigh.

Calleigh wrinkled her nose. "Did you two get into an argument this morning?"

"She's not upset, Calleigh. She's scared," Horatio said as he opened the card and read its contents. "And this would be why." He handed Eric the card.

"Wow, looks like someone's been watching both of you," Eric commented.

"This needs to be kept between us until we find out who we're dealing with."

"You don't want to scare off whoever it is that's stalking her?" Calleigh asked.

"That's correct."

"Horatio, I'm sorry to ask you this, but where have you two gone since Eryn got into Miami?" Calleigh inquired.

"I understand, ma'am. We've been here, the academy firing range, Rosinella and the National Hotel," Horatio stated. "Eryn doesn't wear anything that exposes her back in public."

"So, then whoever has been stalking her has to been watching her and you at the hotel."

"Call Mr. Willhall at the National and get a list of guests staying in the suites opposite Eryn's. Her suite number is 112."

"We're on it. What about Todd Lockheed?" Eric asked.

"This goes not farther than us, okay?"

Eric and Calleigh nodded.

"Todd Lockheed is Eryn's ex-fiancée. Six months before she came down here to help us with the Pantomime case, Todd attacked her and cut her up badly. He dirty and Eryn turned him in, so he went after her."

"Did they catch him, Horatio?" Calleigh asked.

"No, they didn't, he disappeared. Every year, on June 18th, Eryn get a dozen dead rose delivered to her."

"June 18th, 2004 is when she was attacked."

"Yes, it was," Horatio replied. "Eryn knows its Todd. Mike left her a message yesterday, telling her that Todd is here in Miami."

"We'll get on it, Horatio," Calleigh said, giving him an encouraging nod. "You and Eryn go relax and have some fun."

"Thank you," Horatio said.

Horatio talked with Eric and Calleigh a little longer, and then headed back to the car. He got in, noticing the fearful look in her eyes that he wanted to banish. He decided to tell her where they were going.

"Eryn."

She looked over at him and saw his concern. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm okay, Horatio."

"I know you're not okay, sweetheart," he said softly. "Umm, I have a friend, Andy, who has a yacht over at the Miami Yacht club. I called in a favor I had with him and asked if we could take it out."

"Oh my god, Horatio," Eryn said, surprised. "You always plan something special."

Horatio smiled as he started the car and pulled out. "I thought you would like the idea."

The first stop they made was at the 11th Street Diner to have breakfast. Horatio found a booth from which he could see the door. They looked over the menu.

"Are you hungry, Eryn?" Horatio asked, knowing that sometimes she didn't eat in the morning.

"Starving," she replied a warm smile gracing her lips.

Horatio bashfully looked down then back up at her. "I would imagine. We were up rather late last night," he said. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, babe. I'm sorry about this morning. I was rude," she answered looking out the window, knowing that Horatio had to have been hurt by her silence.

Horatio put a finger under Eryn's chin and brought her eyes back to his. "No, you weren't. You were reacting to what was written on that card."

Eryn nodded, giving him another smile, this one reaching her eyes, making them look like sparkling emeralds.

"There's the smile I love," Horatio commented as her caressed her cheek.

The waitress came by their table to take their order. She talked with them a bit and then asked for their order.

"What would you like ma'am?" the waitress asked

"I'll have grits with cream and sugar, a fruit bowl, an English muffin and two double espressos, please,' Eryn said.

"And for you sir?"

"I'll have the three pairs. I'll take my eggs over easy, bacon and French toast with coffee, thank you," Horatio answered politely.

"Thank you, cream for your coffee, sir?"

"No, thank you, ma'am."

The waitress left and Eryn looked at Horatio. "Are we hungry this morning?"

"I think you know the answer to that question, Shamrock," Horatio replied with a smile and a wink.

About twenty minutes later, the waitress brought their food. They talked about finding her a place to live and getting her settled in Miami.

"I have a friend who's a realtor. I could give him a call if you would like?" Horatio suggested.

"Thanks but I think I already know where I'm going to live. Remember, when I was down here in January and I showed up late?"

"Yes, you never did tell me why."

"I was looking for a condo. I had already told Mike that I wanted to move down here and then you called."

Horatio's smile grew. "Why did you say anything?"

"I wanted to surprise you when I came down next time. You always ask when my flight leave and I was going to tell you that there wasn't going to be a return flight."

"I would have loved that, sweetheart."

They finished eating and Horatio paid. As they were walking out of the diner, Eryn had that feeling again. She looked around, but didn't see anyone. Horatio opened her door and helped her in. He closed and walked around to the driver's side. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Tripp."

"Hey, Frank, do you see us?"

"Yeah, I see you, Horatio."

"Do you notice anyone around?"

"No …" Frank began to reply, but stopped. "Wait, there's a guy by the payphone who's watching you."

"Keep me posted."

With that, Horatio hung up and discreetly looked in the direction Frank indicated. He saw a man about 6'4", 180 lbs., ashy blonde hair and brown eyes. Horatio got into the car and pulled away.

They arrived at the Miami Yacht Club. Horatio got out, walked around and opened Eryn's door. He offered his hand to her. Eryn took his hand as he helped her out. He opened the trunk and grabbed Eryn's tote bag. She noticed that the muscles in Horatio's jaw were tight.

Eryn put her hand on Horatio's arm. He stopped, slid his sunglasses down his nose and looked at her.

She brought his head down so she could talk in his ear. "Horatio, what's going on? I know Frank is following us."

"I'll tell you when we're on the boat and out of the marina, okay?" Horatio said, giving Eryn a light kiss on her lips.

"Alright, Horatio," Eryn nodded.

Horatio put his arm around her and they walked to Andy's yacht. As they approached the yacht, Eryn gasped. A man, whom Eryn assumed was Andy, stood next to a 165-foot yacht.

"Oh my god," Eryn said, completely in awe at the size of the boat. "You're friend owns this?"

Horatio smiled. Andy came up and extended his hand to his friend. The men greeted each other. Andy turned to Eryn.

"Horatio, who is this beautiful woman?" Andy asked.

"Andy, this is my lady from Chicago, Eryn Sheridan." Horatio introduced.

Andy extended his hand to Eryn. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Sheridan. Horatio's told me a lot about you."

"Eryn, this is Andy Michaelson. He's a friend of mine that I worked with in New York. He retired down here a few years ago."

Eryn shook Andy's hand. "Nice to meet you Mister Michaelson. I hope everything you've heard has been good."

"Not to worry, Miss Sheridan. From what I understand, if it wasn't for you, Horatio wouldn't have made through after Marisol."

Eryn shyly looked over at Horatio, who had a warm smile on his lips. "I was there when he needed me."

"Well, Miss Sheridan, whatever you did, I thank you," Andy replied. He turned to the boat. "And this gorgeous thing here is the Lady of Avalon, 165 feet, professional kitchen, dining room, staterooms, master suite, sundeck, and hot tub. That's just the short list."

Another man stepped off the boat and spoke with Andy. "Sir, everything is ready to go."

Andy turned to his friend. "Horatio, this Captain Alanson. He heads the crew, if you need anything, just let him know. If you'll excuse me, I told Marilynn I'd be back by eleven o'clock so I must be off."

Andy said good-bye to Horatio and Eryn. Captain Alanson helped Eryn aboard, then Horatio. He introduced the rest of the crew and showed them around the yacht. The wood was cherry with cream and sand tones. Eryn was still in awe as Captain Alanson showed them the sundeck.

"What do think Miss Sheridan?" Captain Alanson asked.

"It's gorgeous."

"I'm glad to hear it. If you would like, we get underway and I can have one of galley boys bring up a bottle of Divinity if you would like?"

"Divinity that would be from the Holy Cross Abbey in Colorado, correct?" Eryn inquired.

Captain Alanson looked a little surprised. "Have been to that winery?"

"Yes, my brother lives in Colorado Springs, so we always make a trip down to Canon City to the winery. Mister Michaelson would happen to have their American Riesling would he?"

"As a matter of fact, Mister Michaelson has the whole collection, ma'am."

"Very nice."

"A bottle with lunch would be excellent," Horatio said, knowing it was too early for them. Eryn nodded in agreement.

"Very well, then. We'll be underway in a few minutes," Captain Alanson commented. "Oh, Miss Sheridan, do you have allergies?"

Eryn thought for a moment. "Yes, nothing with anchovies, please."

The Captain nodded and made his way down to the pilot deck. Eryn walked over to the railing and looked out over the marina. Horatio came up behind her and took her in his arms, pulling her close. Eryn sighed, closed her eyes and leaned back against his strong frame. He gently kissed the spot where her neck and shoulder meet.

"Are you okay, Eryn?" he asked, wanting to make sure that she content where she was.

Eryn didn't answer for a while. Horatio patiently waited. When he felt her tremble, he knew the answer to his question. He turned her around to look at him. The look in her eyes tore at him.

"I'm sorry, Horatio," Eryn finally said. "I shouldn't have brought you into this."

"Eryn, you didn't know that Todd was here. None of this was your fault," Horatio said as he gently cradled her face, caressing her cheeks. "Eric and Calleigh are working on this for me. They have something by the end of the day."

"I just … Horatio, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you," Eryn whispered.

"I know, sweetheart. I don't think I could go through that again if something happened to you. First of all, I don't want you to worry about that, okay. Second, today is for you. You've told me on occasions that you always wanted to go down to the Keys to go diving."

"We're going to the Keys?" Eryn asked completely surprised.

"Yes, that's the other part of the surprise."

Horatio felt the boat shift and gestured for her to sit down. Eryn stretch out on a chaise while Horatio sat down in one of the deck chairs. Horatio looked over at Eryn. _At some point, I want to make this permanent. Lockheed's going to wish he had never come after her again,_ he thought.

He took in Eryn's attire. She had her hair partially pulled back into a small rosette. She had on a Connemara Marble shamrock necklace and bracelet that he got her for her 30th birthday. She wore a pair of linen lounge pants, a cream camisole and sandals. Her makeup was light, accenting her eyes and cheeks, her lip-gloss highlighting her lips.

As they headed for open water, Eryn heard Horatio sigh and looked over at him. "I haven't seen that particular smile in a long time, Horatio."

"I haven't had a reason for a while," he replied as he got up and offered her his hand. Eryn got up and followed him to the railing. "And I believe you were looking for this yesterday and this morning," he said as he pulled a small black velvet box from his shorts' pocket.

"Horatio, the only thing I've been looking for is my claddaugh ring," she answered as she took the box from him and opened it. She gasped as her hand covered her mouth. In the box was her claddaugh ring. "You had it?"

"Do you like it?" Horatio asked, hoping she like the alterations he had done.

Eryn took the ring out of the box. The sterling silver heart was replaced with a London Blue Topaz stone. "My favorite stone. It's beautiful, Horatio."

He took it from her and took her right hand in his. He slid the ring with the heart turned in, on her right ring finger. He brought her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers. "I think it's time you wore it again this way, don't you think?"

She looked at the ring then into Horatio's blue eyes. "I haven't had a reason to, but now I do, don't I?" She brought his head down and passionately kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her as her hands found their way into his copper hair.


	8. Chapter 8 About Todd Lockheed

He watched the redheaded man open the car door and help her in. The man went around to the driver side door, paused, pulled out his cell phone and made a phone call. After he finished the conversation, he hung up and looked around.

He thought the man was looking over at him but wasn't sure. He watched them drive off. After a few minutes, he got on a motorcycle and made his way to a seedy bar in the Golden Triangle, Miami's infamous drug district.

The inside of the bar was dark which was how the patrons liked it. The smell of stale cigarettes and alcohol permeated everything. The bartender looked like he just was released, a man and a woman were making out in a corner, not caring if anyone saw, three people were sniffing lines of cocaine and a single guy was sitting at a corner table.

The man who walked in was about 6'4", 180 lbs., ashy blonde hair and brown eyes. He was well toned and wearing a gray A-frame tank top, jeans and boots. He sat down next the man, who a dirty cop on patrol, at the table.

"Hey, Lockheed," the man said as he nursed his beer.

"Trenton," Todd Lockheed said.

"Todd," the bartender said. "What'll it be?"

"A beer, Max," Todd replied then addressed the man sitting next to him. "Tom, thanks for the information"

"You know how it goes, you scratch my back and I scratch yours. Is Eryn with Caine now?" Tom asked.

"How do you mean?" Todd replied.

"Come on, man, do I really have spell that out."

"Yeah, she is," Todd finally answered. "The little bitch came back to the hotel with him last night and they left together this morning. So, I have to assume that they were sleeping in the same bed."

"That's a pretty big assumption, don't you think?" Tom questioned.

"Well, from what I saw yesterday, they were getting, shall we say, up-close and personal."

"Really?" Tom said surprised.

"She went for her morning swim yesterday in that nice little black halter bikini," Todd revealed. "You know the one I showed you pictures of."

Tom sat there for a moment and then got a licentious grin on his face. "Oh, yeah, that one." He noticed Todd reach down and adjust. He laughed. "Man, I can't figure you out. Did you actually love her or did you just keep her around because you knew that you'd have nice piece of ass when you came home?"

"I'm not sure Tom, probably more of the latter than the former. I got it at work then got it when I got home."

Tom just shook his head. "You are a cruel son of a bitch, you know that."

Todd laughed. "Born and breed, Tom. I'm going to have to get a hold of her before she starts this new job. After she starts, it's going to be a pain in the ass."

"Todd," Tom stated, know that Todd wasn't going to like what he was going to say. "Are you really sure you want to go through with this?"

"Why the hell not?" Todd snipped back.

"Have you ever seen Caine go after someone who messed with the people close to him?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Todd inquired wondering if his partner was getting cold feet.

"Let just say, they end up in two places, either in jail or on the medical examiner's table with a toe tag." Tom explained.

"You're bullshitting me, right?"

"No, I'm not. When Caine's wife was shot and later died, he went after the Mala Noche with all he had. Then when the guy who put the contract out was extradited back to Brazil, Caine and Delko went down there after him."

"So, what Tom?" Todd said causally, not getting the point of what Tom was saying.

"So, what?" Tom said. "Todd, I'm warning you as your partner, okay. If Eryn is with Caine like you say, then you're asking for a bullet and a death certificate. Caine will come after you and I'm telling you, the opposite end of his gun is not some place you want to be."

Todd sat there for a moment, looking at Tom. "He can't catch me. No one catches me. That little bitch is going to die after I've had my time with her."

The woman that had been in the corner came over to the table. She was about 5'6", slender and curvy with hazel eyes and blonde hair. She was wearing a black leather miniskirt and black satin corset that showed off her cleavage. "Hey, Toddy," the woman said as she came up to the men.

Tom looked the woman over like she was a piece of meat, but then again, that's what Max kept her around for.

Todd turned to the woman. "Hey, Angelique," he greeted bringing the woman down onto his lap. "Mmm, very nice," he said as he ran his hands up her thighs, pushing her skirt up.

"Ohh, Toddy. It seems you're in need of some TLC," Angelique said as she slowly ground against him, feeling his hard length through his jeans.

Todd just smiled and slipped his hand between her legs. He expected to find cloth, but found no barrier to her. He slipped his fingers through and found what he was looking for. _Oh, yeah, bitch, you're ready to go,_ he thought as he felt her thrust onto his fingers. Turning to Tom, "Do you want to watch?"

"Do you have to ask?" Tom said.

Todd laughed roughly, stood up, bringing the woman up with him and the three headed to the back of the bar.

ef

Meanwhile, back at the lab, Eric and Calleigh began to work on Horatio's request. Calleigh took the flowers while Eric worked on the vase. Calleigh came back into the fingerprint lab.

"Did you find anything on the vase?" Calleigh asked.

Eric shook his head. "I found three sets prints."

"Who do they belong to?"

"The florist, the delivery person and the clerk at the hotel." Eric said. "I think we need to go to the National and talk with Mr. Willhall about those guests."

"What about the flower card and the note?" Calleigh inquired.

"QD hasn't gotten back to me yet." Eric replied.

Just then, Cynthia Wells walked into the fingerprint lab. "I've got the results from the card."

"So did you get anything?" Calleigh asked.

"I did. I found on partial print on the note," Cynthia said as she handed a folder to Eric. "Our man was careful. This wasn't intentional. I would like you to meet Mr. Todd Lockheed."

Calleigh and Eric looked at the picture of a rather good-looking man. Todd Lockheed was 6'4", 180 lbs., ashy blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Calleigh, look at this. He was with the Chicago Police Department." Eric said surprised.

"That must be how he met Eryn," Calleigh commented. "If he's a cop then our job just got a lot harder."

"Yeah, but he's not a cop anymore. "

"What do you mean?"

"He was fired from the department in May 2003 as a result of an IAB investigation."

"Does it say anything else?" Calleigh asked.

"No, we're going to have to put a request into the Chicago Police Department," Eric stated as he looked over the report. "Maybe Eryn can help us with that."

Calleigh nodded. "That'll be Horatio's call, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Horatio will want to keep Eryn out of sight and out of mind, so to speak. He might have to talk her into it," Calleigh explained.

Eric thought for a moment and slowly nodded. "You're right. Do we want to call him?"

"Yes, but I don't want to interrupt them now. They need their time."

"Did you get anything off the roses?" Eric asked.

"Yes, I did. They're called Black Magic roses," Calleigh explained.

"Are they actually black?"

"No, black roses don't naturally exist in nature. These are a deep red color, so that they appear to be black. In addition, they aren't dead. They've been dried and preserved."

"So then, Todd took the time to keep them in good condition until he had them put into an arrangement and delivered them." Eric commented.

"I think Lockheed is planning something," Calleigh said cautiously.

"What makes you think that?"

"Call it intuition, Eric. The note shows he's been watching her for a while and obviously, he was watching them at the hotel. You don't go to this much trouble just to keep someone off balance."

"The problem is we don't know what he's planning." Eric reminded Calleigh.

"We'll have to get a copy of Lockheed's file and see what it says."

Eric nodded. Calleigh's cell phone vibrated. It was a callout. They packed up the evidence that Horatio had dropped off and headed out.

ef

Meanwhile, unknown to everyone, Todd made his way to the National Hotel. He went to the employee entrance and went in. Going to the men's locker room, he found the locker 216. He opened it and removed the hotel uniform that was there. Todd changed into it, reaching into the pants pocket and pulled out the key card. A malevolent smile formed on his lips. _It's time to play_, he thought as he walked out of the locker room. Todd would later discover, much to his dismay, that the unseen security camera caught him entering and leaving the locker room.

He made his way to Eryn's suite with an empty room service cart. The people who passed paid no attention as they thought he was just another hotel employee. He stopped outside and put on a pair of gloves on. He opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door.

Todd walked slowly through the suite, noting that nothing showed the appearance of Eryn having company with her. He only found her belongings and nothing of Horatio's. Methodically, he went through her things, careful to put everything back exactly how he had found them, except her laptop, gun case and the champagne roses. He moved these just slightly.

However, when Todd went into the bathroom, he sneezed. _I always hated that Chocolate and Sensual Amber crap you always wore, Eryn_, he thought. He noticed the pair of lacey lavender hipsters that lay on the floor next to the shower. Todd picked them up and put them in his pocket.

He walked out and looked back through the suite. To the naked eye, the suite looked undisturbed, but Todd knew that Eryn would notice the insignificant changes to her environment. Todd walked out and locked the door. He left with the room service cart.

Going back to the locker room, he changed and walked out the employee entrance, throwing the key card in the dumpster. He drove around to the front of the hotel. He gave the valet the keys to the car and walked into the hotel just as a carbon grey Hummer pulled up.

ef

Eric and Calleigh took a double take. "Eric, that's Lockheed." Calleigh said. Eric was about to jump out of the Hummer when Calleigh grabbed his arm. "Eric, don't go after him." she ordered.

Eric nodded. "Because if we scare him off, then our job will get a lot harder."

"Right and if he knows we're on to him, he may accelerate his plan." Calleigh said. She pulled out the photo of Lockheed from the file she had brought. She then dialed the hotel's phone number.

"National Hotel, my name is Ashley. May I help you?" a woman's voice came over the phone.

"Hello Ashley, this is CSI Calleigh Duquesne. I'm with the Miami-Dade police department. May I speak with Mister Willhall, please?" she asked politely.

"Yes, of course. Please hold for one moment." Ashley said as she put the caller on hold and transferred it to her boss's office.

Mister Willhall answered the phone. "Mister Willhall, there is a CSI Calleigh Duquesne from the Miami-Dade police department on line one for you."

"Thank you." he answered as he pressed line one. "This is Anthony Willhall. How may I help, Miss Duquesne?"

"Would you please come out to the valet parking, we some questions about a guest staying at the hotel?"

"Yes, of course. I will be there in a moment." Mister Willhall replied.

Mister Willhall hung up the phone and quickly made his way out to the valet parking area. He looked to his left, seeing the Hummer, he walked over. Calleigh and Eric got out.

"Good afternoon, Mister Willhall. I'm Calleigh Duquesne and this is Eric Delko."

"Good afternoon to you. How may I help you?"

"Is this man staying here at the hotel?" Calleigh asked as she showed him the photo of Todd Lockheed.

Mister Willhall looked carefully at the photo. "He looks very familiar, but I can't be sure. May I ask what the problem is?"

"Mister Willhall, we need you to understand that this is a difficult situation. We think he may be stalking another guest of the hotel, however we need you and your staff to act like nothing is wrong." Eric explained. Mister Willhall nodded.

At that time, the valet returned from parking Todd Lockheed's car. He saw the photo. "Hey, I know that guy."

Mister Willhall, Calleigh and Eric, all of them looked at the valet. Mister Willhall spoke. "You know him, Carlos?"

"Yeah, I just parked his car. A BMW Monaco Blue Z4 coupe, license number is 38D 469." Carlos said handing Eric the keys.

"You know your cars, Carlos. Do you know his name?" Eric asked as he took the keys from him.

"It's how I make my living. Besides, I remember the nice ones. The dude called himself Gardner, Bryan Gardner."

Mister Willhall immediately remembered something that happened after Eryn checked in. "Yes, I remember him now. He came up to the front desk asking if a guest had checked in yet."

Calleigh and Eric looked at one another. "Whom was he asking about?" Calleigh asked

"He was asking about Miss Eryn Sheridan. I told him we weren't allowed to give out that information out. He said that he was her fiancé which I thought was very odd."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Why odd, people come looking for their significant others all time?" he asked. Calleigh looked at Eric then realized what he was doing.

"I though it was odd, Mister Delko, because Miss Sheridan has been coming down here for the past two years and I've never seen her in the company of anyone else but Lieutenant Caine."

"You've never seen her here by herself or with anyone else?" Calleigh asked.

"Well, last January she did stay with us."

"Was Lieutenant Caine with her?" Eric asked knowing that Horatio was seeing his sister then.

"He met with her once, but I didn't see him the rest of the time she was here." Mister Willhall explained as he handed the photo back to Calleigh. "I can pull the information about Mister Gardner's stay and fax it over to you."

"That would be appreciated, Mister Willhall." Eric said.

Calleigh and Eric thanked him, got into the Hummer. Calleigh was very quiet on the way back to the lab.

"What's on your mind, Calleigh?" Eric inquired.

"Why would Horatio go to see Eryn when he was seeing your sister?"

"Calleigh, what I'm about to say, stays between us, okay." Eric commented. Calleigh nodded and he continued. "When Horatio began to see Mari, he asked Eryn to come down here. He told her about Mari."

"Eryn was okay with that?"

Eric let out a heavy sigh. "Horatio said that she was okay with it, but you know how Horatio knows us better than we do. He knew she cared for a lot and that she was putting a good face on for him."

"I imagine it would be hard for her. Didn't they meet in 2003 when Horatio went up to Chicago to see his friend Mike?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah, they did. Horatio had a different look when he came back from that trip."

Calleigh nodded. "He did. Every time he went up there or Eryn came down here, he looked relaxed."

Eric agreed as they pulled into the crime lab parking lot. They got out and saw Frank out front. They walked up the sidewalk and Frank met them halfway.

"Hey, Frank, what's going on?" Eric asked.

"Did you guys see the guy walk into the hotel?"

Calleigh nodded then became puzzled. "How did you know?"

"Horatio asked me to follow him this morning to if anyone was following Eryn."

"Was anyone following him?"

Frank nodded his head. "Yeah, the guy was 6'4", 180 lbs., ashy blonde hair and brown eyes. He followed them to the 11th Street Diner then went to a seedy bar in the Triangle."

Calleigh pulled out the photo of Lockheed. "Is this him, Frank?"

"Yep, that's him. Who is that?" Frank asked.

"His name is Todd Lockheed. He's a former cop of the Chicago Police Department."

Frank's brows knitted together. "What does he want with Horatio?"

"It's not Horatio he's after. Lockheed is Eryn ex-fiancée. He almost killed her in 2003 for turning him as a dirty cop. It seems that he wants to finish what he started."

The expression of shock on Frank's face said it all. "Isn't she taking Wolfe's place?"

"Yeah, she is. Horatio had to bring someone else on. The case loads on everyone are getting to be too much." Calleigh said.

Frank's phone rang and he stepped away. Eric and Calleigh went inside and took the elevator up to the lab. As they stepped off, Paula got Calleigh's attention.

"Calleigh, I have a Lieutenant Michael O'Brien on the phone, looking for Detective Sheridan."

"Thank you, Paula. I'll take care of it." Calleigh said. "Transfer it the Ballistics lab.

A few minutes later, Calleigh was in the Ballistics lab and on the phone.

"This is CSI Duquesne. May I help you Lieutenant O'Brien?" Calleigh asked politely.

"Hello, Miss Duquesne, I was wondering if I could speak to Eryn or Horatio." Mike inquired.

"Sir, both of them are out today. Is there anything I could do?"

"Ah, it's about time they got together." Mike chuckled much to Calleigh's surprise. "I was wondering if Eryn had received any packages or deliveries."

Calleigh couldn't believe it. _This is great timing_, she thought. "As a matter of fact, she did. Lieutenant Caine brought the delivery by the lab and we're processing it."

"Were they a dozen preserved roses?" Mike inquired as he ran his hand over his face.

"Yes, they were. We believe that Mister Lockheed is planning to finish what he started. He's been following Eryn around since she arrived." Calleigh heard Mike sigh heavily.

"I was afraid of that. I'm sending you Todd's file. You should get it around six o'clock tonight."

"Thank you so much. Lieutenant, how well did you know Todd?" Calleigh asked.

"Well enough to know that he was an extremely intelligent cop and good at not getting caught until he got his dirty."

"I understand, sir." Calleigh agreed. "Is there anything else we need to know?"

"Yes, Miss Duquesne," Mike continued. "If he get a hold of her this time, she dead and even you guys won't be able to find her."

Calleigh thanked him and gave him the address. She quietly hung up the phone, sitting and studying her notes that she took while she was on the phone. Shaking her head, unable to believe that someone would want her friend dead. Calleigh knew that both she and Eric thought of Eryn as a sister.

She knew she had to call Horatio, but loathed to ruin the day that he had planned for her. Calleigh reluctantly picked up her cell phone and two on her speed dialed. _I don't want to do this to them_, she thought. The phone rang twice then it stop.

"Yes, Calleigh?" a male voice answered.

"I'm sorry to call you, but I thought you should know what we found."


End file.
